


Windona Creek

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Windona is quite proud of being the residence for the Flying Doctors in Queensland. The doctors, the pilot and the enthusiastic radio-operator are essential to life in the outback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set in Windona, a fictitious small town in the outback of Queensland, Australia where The Royal Flying Doctors Service provides medical care. The doctors do their medical rounds by air and all communications are done by radio. Farms, generally referred to as 'stations' (e.g. Woolaware Station... or whatever) are isolated and there are no phone lines. For some people, the only contact they have with others is via the radio. Every station and vehicle has one, and everyone can hear whatever is said over the radio.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This story is partially based on an episode of The Flying Doctors, everything else is made up by me. Some dialogue is from the episode, specifically when medical terms are used. I’m using well-known names and faces, but I have no knowledge of their lives and preferences, it’s that imagination again.

  
[ ](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=Astrid_doctors_banner-4BFINAL.jpg)

 

****

  
Windona Creek

 

Chapter One

 

The police jeep stopped in front of the garage and a tall, muscular blonde exited the vehicle.

Dom wiped his hands on a very dirty cloth that didn’t do much to improve the state of them and yelled through the open door to someone inside. “Orlando, you’ve got a visitor!”

“Didn’t know I’d warrant an official announcement, Monaghan,” an amused voice drawled. 

Dom grinned and winked at the man. “It always pays to be polite, officer.” 

 

A slender young man dressed in dirt stained overalls hurried through the door, “Sorry to have kept you wait- Brad! You’re back!” Orlando flung himself into the other man’s arms, hugging him tightly.

Brad chuckled as he returned the hug whole-heartedly. “Yeah, I’m back and have to leave again, just came to say hi and bye, to be honest, babe.” 

Orlando sighed and leant against the bigger man, his expressive eyes showing his disappointment.

“Oi, I thought you were our _local_ police officer,” Dom remarked with a big grin as he watched the two men.

Brad rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that was the idea, but you know those bigwigs in Brisbane always want to inflict more on us. Courses in prisoner treatment, station management, because I’ve got a lot to manage here…” Brad’s arm waved around at the lunch hour deserted street of Windona. 

“So will you be gone long?” Orlando asked looking up into bright blue eyes, “Tomorrow is the dance you know,” he reminded the other man.

“Now what do you need me there for?” Brad teased, “I was under the impression they’re going to stand in line for you,” and winking over Orlando’s head at Dom, “or at least someone is.”

Dom chuckled as Orlando blushed a little and elbowed Brad in the ribs. “Yeah, well you shouldn’t believe everything you hear. At least I know my toes are safe with you,” Orlando pouted.

Laughing Brad pulled Orlando back in his arms and said more seriously, “I hope to be back on time, babe, but I can’t make any promises. Now I’ll better leave or I certainly won’t be on time.”

Orlando pressed a brief kiss to Brad’s lips, but Brad grabbed his head and held him in place, giving him a kiss that rendered him breathless.

“Bastard,” Orlando muttered with a grin and then louder, “Be careful.”

Brad saluted him and opened the door to the jeep, “Likewise, babe, don’t trip over your own feet!” he chuckled and ducked as Orlando threw a dirty rag at him. He got into the car and left with a wave.

Orlando sighed and turned round to head back into the garage again, completely unaware of a pair of eyes that had followed the entire encounter, a scowl adorning the handsome face.

~ * ~ 

Lunch hour at Windona’s only pub always meant a full house and Liv was busy filling plates with her famous stew, while Billy filled the glasses of the doctors sitting at their usual table in the corner. She sighed and smiled wistfully as she looked at the four men. They were a good-looking bunch and the town was really lucky to have them.

David Wenham had just arrived from Sydney three months ago together with his wife Miranda who was a nurse and they fitted in well with the little community. He was a favourite among the children with his ready laugh and friendly blue eyes, while Miranda was quietly efficient and very patient. 

Liv secretly thought Miranda was doing a good job in the all male environment of the Royal Flying Doctors Service.

Karl Urban was a young doctor from New Zealand, a bit cocky at first, challenging Eric all the time, but he seemed to have settled down now, no longer convinced he was the only one who knew what he was doing. He had a particularly good rapport with their radio operator Elijah Wood, and Liv was certain it wouldn’t take long for them to take things further than just friendship.

Eric Bana was the senior doctor who had spent a few years in Africa before he chose the Flying Doctors out of all the offers he’d had and Liv knew that they were very lucky to have him. He was skilled, compassionate and calm under all circumstances. A man Liv certainly could live with, but as yet she hadn’t succeeded in talking Eric into a romantic date.

She sighed; she wondered when her luck would change. She grinned at Billy who winked at her, as he returned with a tray full of empty glasses. Billy was a good guy, perhaps she should take him up on his offer of a nice home cooked meal.

Her eyes strayed to the last person at the table. The pilot, Sean Bean, a handsome bloke, friendly enough, but always a bit… Liv bit her lip thoughtfully, gruff, holding back, it was impossible to get close to him. Enough women had tried and one or two daring men as well. As far as she knew no one had succeeded in getting through the barrier Sean had put up. There was enough talk about how someone had probably broken his heart, or that he’d had a whole string of girlfriends in Melbourne, but nobody knew the truth.

A bit of a tussle at the door distracted her from her thoughts and she smiled and glanced at her watch when she saw who entered the pub, as always exactly at midday. Shoved inside by his taller friend, Dominic was first, still in his overalls smeared with oil or some other filthy substance, and behind him Orlando, who grinned at her and waved.

“Two pints, luv, and some of that excellent stew of yours,” he called happily.

“I’ll be right with you, honey,” Liv winked at them.

~ * ~

Dom strolled passed the doctors’ table and ruffled Sean’s hair, who swatted at him irritably. “You’re such a cranky bastard, Sean, cheer up it’s Friday you know.”

Sean raised his eyebrows. “So? Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

Dom pulled a face and rolled his eyes. “Well tomorrow is the dance, you could come and enjoy yourself and even ask someone out on a date,” he suggested and looked over his shoulder at Orlando.

Sean shrugged. “You know I don’t dance, Dom, so where would be the fun in that?”

Behind Dom, Orlando’s shoulders slumped and he hurried over to their table where Billy had just put their beers down.

Dom smacked Sean against the back of his head. “Damn, Sean, you’re such an arsehole sometimes,” he whispered.

“You may be family, Dominic Monaghan,” Sean growled, “but don’t push your luck.” 

Dom just smacked him again and danced out of reach before Sean could retaliate. He plopped down in the chair across from Orlando and lifted his pint. “Here’s to a great weekend,” he said.

“Yeah, right,” Orlando mumbled, taking a sip from his own beer.

“What’s crawled up your arse, man?” Dom asked, certain he knew the answer already. 

Orlando looked at him blankly without answering. 

Dom sighed; it was going to be a hell of a lot of work to get Orlando out of this mood again.

“Here you are, lads, Livvy-Lou’s famous stew,” Billy announced putting two steaming plates on the table. 

“Thanks, Bills, it smells fantastic,” Dom smiled at the Scotsman who had settled in the Australian outback with remarkable ease. 

Dom tucked in with enthusiasm while Orlando was pushing the food around on his plate.

“Why don’t you go and talk to him,” Dom finally suggested.

Orlando’s head flew up, “What? Talk to whom?”

Dom rolled his eyes. “You know who I mean.” He threw a brief glance at the doctor’s table, catching a pair of green eyes watching them. 

Orlando was still drawing crossroads in his stew with his knife and without looking up, he mumbled. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, Dom. You better finish that, I’ll see you in a bit, yeah?” Orlando pushed his chair back and stood, but he misjudged his step and tripped over the chair, barely staying upright.

Dom snickered. “I thought Brad told you NOT to trip over your own feet!”

Orlando stuck his tongue out and left the pub in a hurry, not looking at anyone on the way out.

Dom’s eyes travelled to the doctor’s table again and he shook his head when he saw his cousin turn back from staring at the door. He noticed Eric getting up and walking after Orlando. He would probably try to find out what was wrong. 

Orlando had been Eric’s first patient in Windona three years ago when he had a nearly fatal fall from a roof while helping a friend fixing some heavy storm damage. Ever since then Eric treated Orlando like a younger brother and was determined to keep an eye out for him. 

Dom finished the last of his stew and shoved his plate away, then he took a quick look around the pub, nobody seemed to be paying him any attention. Quickly he reached across the table and grabbed Orlando’s plate, it would be a shame to let it go to waste.

~ * ~

Orlando was about to enter the garage when he heard someone calling out to him and turned round.

“Hey, Orlando,” Eric smiled at the younger man. “Are you alright? You looked a little upset in there,” Eric motioned with his head to the pub.

Orlando shrugged. “Yeah, I’m fine, I want to finish up here early though, I’ve got a couple of things at home I have to take care of if I want to relax at the weekend.” He turned away from Eric, knowing the other man would notice something wrong as soon as he saw Orlando’s eyes. Eric’s hand on his arm stopped him however.

“Is it Brad?” Eric asked with barely concealed anger, “Is he hassling you about the break up…? I saw the two of you earlier and, well you know you can tell me, Orli, I can sort him out for you.” 

Orlando was a little surprised by the vehemence with which Eric spoke about Brad, but he realised that Eric was only looking out for him. “Brad and I are fine, Eric, there’s no need to kick his arse,” he grinned, “We broke up by mutual agreement and decided we work out better as friends, and we do, honestly Eric, you don’t have to worry about him hurting me or something.” Orlando appreciated Eric’s caring nature. He knew he could go to Eric with anything that troubled him; he just wasn’t ready to talk to anyone right now.

“If you’re certain?” Eric asked not quite convinced.

Orlando smiled and gave Eric a hug. “I am, big brother, now get back to work!” 

Eric still looked a little doubtful, but he returned the hug and then crossed the street to get back to the pub.

Orlando gazed after him, deep in thought, then shook himself, and finally stepped inside.

~ * ~ 

Dom stuck his head under the bonnet of the car just as Orlando turned the key, the engine started immediately and they grinned at each other.

“Finished at a decent time, mate, it’s only half past one,” Dom said as he closed the bonnet with a smack. “Now I’m going to have a long, hot shower and…”

“Anybody in?” He was interrupted by a man’s voice and when Dom looked up he noticed someone standing in the door opening.

“Sure, mate, what’s up?” Dom asked jovially.

The man looked Dom up and down and said gruffly. “The boss around?” 

Orlando got out of the car and leant against the bonnet. “Yep, right here.”

The man’s eyebrows vanished under the dirty strands of hair on his forehead. “You’re the boss?”

Orlando crossed his arms in front of his chest and cocked his head. “Just said so, didn’t I,” he countered.

“Don’t know if you can help me then,” the man muttered.

Orlando gritted his teeth and reminded himself to stay polite. “Better start by telling what the problem is then and let me be the judge.”

“Name is Csokas, Marton Csokas. My truck went off the road into Windona Creek, it’s tipped over and I’m damn lucky to be standing here in one piece. It needs to be towed back to town.”

“That’s not going to be problem,” Orlando told the man, “it _is_ going to be expensive though, Windona Creek is at least an hour’s drive from here.” 

The man shook his head. “No Problem, I’m insured. So you think you can do the job?”

Orlando produced a small smile. “No problem at all.”

The man shrugged and rooted around in the back pocket of his baggy trousers. “Right, I’m going to catch a flight to Pine Hill to fetch me a new truck.” He pulled a couple of keys out of his pocket and handed them to Orlando. “I’ll be back in a couple of days to settle things with you.” He nodded at them both and left the garage.

After he left Orlando rolled his eyes at Dom and they both grinned.

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road,” Orlando suggested and grabbed the toolbox; he checked the contents while Dom went to fetch some more cables. When they had everything secured in the back of Orlando’s pick-up truck, Dom mumbled something about food.

“What was that?” Orlando asked distracted as he checked if he’d taken everything he was going to need.

“I said, I’m going to pick up some sandwiches from Liv, you know it’ll be a while before we can start on dinner,” Dom repeated.

Orlando waved his hand as he went back inside the garage. “Sure, bring me one too… oh and a thermos with tea and some soft drinks!” he yelled before Dom was out of earshot.

Thirty minutes later, they were on their way.

~ * ~ 

_“Windona Flying Doctors Base, come in please.”_

Elijah Wood, radio operator, local DJ and walking encyclopaedia, put his chair in motion and rolled towards the transmitter.

“This is Windona Flying Doctors Base, who is this?” Elijah responded.

_It’s Brad. I was on my way to Pine Hill, but I had to return, there have been heavy rains and I can’t get through. The river is starting to rise, it’s not safe.”_

“Okay Brad, I’ll let a message go out, how long until you’re back in Windona?”

_“At the rate I’m going, another five hours.” Brad sounded a little tired._

“Where are you?” Elijah asked as he turned to the map hanging in the radio room.

Brad didn’t answer immediately, then the radio crackled again. _“About three hours from Sinclair Station I’d say. If I can’t make it back in time I’ll stay over at his place.”_

Elijah made some notes while he checked his watch. “Okay, keep in touch, so we’ll know where to find you.”

_“Will do, out.”_ and Brad cut the connection.

~ * ~ 

Orlando pulled the pick-up truck to a stop while Dom was munching on their last sandwich.

Orlando got out of the car and assessed the situation. The lorry was tipped over on its side, the front partially in the creek, it’s right rear wheel still on the bank. Orlando hoped it wasn’t too deeply embedded in the mud, it would be a bitch to pull it out if it was.

He turned back to Dom, who was leaning with his elbow out of the window. “Shouldn’t be too difficult, I’m going to get the stuff out, can you turn the pick-up around?”

“Yeah, sure.” Dom waited until Orlando had the cables and tackle to hook the lorry to their pick-up, and turned the vehicle around.

Orlando attached the hook and cable by looping it around the axle on one side. They had to pull the lorry back on its four wheels before they could pull it out of the creek.

With the first stage of their task accomplished, Dom attached the cable to the front of the pick-up and climbed behind the wheel again.

“Hang on, Dom,” Orlando shouted as he stood knee deep in the water.

“What?” Dom shouted back.

“It must’ve been rough further upstream, lots of tree branches stuck here.” Orlando called as he pulled a couple from under the side of the lorry. 

“Okay, you can go ahead now.” Orlando signalled to Dom.

Dom started the engine and put the gear in reverse. The pick-up was moving backwards inch by inch and Dom could see the lorry starting to move. Then he felt some resistance and the wheels of the pick-up were skidding.

 

Orlando noticed there was some obstruction and moved around the truck. Something was keeping it from moving further and he crouched down to take a better look. There was something stuck underneath the truck and he felt around with his hand, whatever was stuck there kept floating from between his fingers. Orlando knelt further down in the water in order to reach farther under the lorry, trying to get a grip on the obstacle. 

The lorry started to shift as Dom slowly kept the pick-up moving backwards. Orlando shuffled forward on his knees, stretching his arm to try again to get a hold of the obstacle. 

 

Dom kept an eye on Orlando as he kept the pick-up stationary. Suddenly the pickup lurched forward when the cable attached to it snapped. To Dom’s horror, the lorry plunged back into the river and he saw Orlando pitching forward and disappear under water.

He turned off the engine and flew out of the car running towards the lorry. Orlando’s head appeared again while he was desperately clawing for something to grab onto.

“Dom!” he shouted and his voice sounded panicked.

Dom splashed into the creek, dropping to his knees beside Orlando. 

“The lorry, it’s pressing on my arm,” Orlando gasped as he tried to keep from sliding back under water again, “I’m trapped.”

Dom started feeling around, then he pulled on Orlando’s arm.

“Ah, Dom, no, I’m stuck!” Orlando cried out. “Don’t pull, fuck, please don’t pull.”

“Shit, Orli.” Dom cursed as he looked around for something, anything to free Orlando. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” 

He snatched one of the tree branches and started digging. He worked diligently for a while, but grew more and more frustrated. “It’s filling up as soon as I move some sand, Orli, I can’t get you out…” he looked at his friend, panic starting to take over. “Orli, I can’t get you out!”

 

Orlando groaned, his arm hurt, his shoulder hurt and he kept sliding away. “Dom, you’ve got to call it in,” he said with chattering teeth.

“What?” Dom asked stupidly.

“Call Lij, Dom, we need help. NOW!” he shouted as Dom kept staring at him with big eyes.

Dom blinked but finally leapt into action and ran back to the pick-up truck.

tbc 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Elijah was doing some paperwork when the radio crackled to life.

_“Monster Mechanics, calling Windona Flying Doctors Base! Lij? Lij, are you there, this is an emergency!”_

Elijah instantly recognised Dom’s panicked voice. 

In their office, Eric and Sean heard the emergency call as well and immediately joined Elijah in the radio room.

“Windona Flying Doctors Base to Monster Mechanics. What’s the problem, Dom?” Elijah asked.

_“It’s Orlando , we were… we were trying to pull a lorry out of the river and it’s fallen on top of him!”_ the mechanic sounded a little hysterical.

Sean lurched forward to the microphone, but Eric grabbed hold of him. “Easy, Sean, we need the facts first.”

Sean tensed, then visibly forced himself to relax, he gave a nod to Eric who let go of him.

“Dom, take a deep breath and calm down.” Elijah’s voice was steady as he tried to get more information from the shaken young man on the radio. “Are you saying Orlando is trapped under a truck?” 

_“It’s his arm,”_ Dom said shakily, _“his arm is trapped and I can’t get him out. I’ve tried digging him out, but that doesn’t work.”_

Elijah was taking notes while Dom filled them in. “Where exactly are you now?” he asked.

Dom’s sigh was loud in the radio room. _“Windona Creek, I think Harry Sinclair’s property is closest.”_

Sean went to get a map of the area, while Eric questioned Dom.

Karl, who had been in the supply room, joined him.

“It’s Eric, Dom, is Orlando conscious?”

_“Yeah, he is, he told me to call you guys.”_ Dom still sounded nervous.

“Is he in any pain, does he have any visible wounds?” Eric questioned Dom further.

_“Nothing visible, it hurts as soon as he starts to move. I tried to pull his arm out, but it’s caught somewhere and it was very painful for him.”_ Dom’s distress was obvious.

“Okay, Dom, try to remain calm, you’ll have to reassure Orlando and look after him until we get there. Orlando needs you to be calm,” Eric told the upset young man. “Keep him as comfortable as possible and make sure he doesn’t try to move.”

Sean had rolled out a map but came back to the microphone to talk to his cousin. “Dom, it’s Sean.”

_“Sean? Hurry please, I’m scared, I can’t do anything and Orlando is hurting, you need to come quickly.”_

“I know Dom, we’re leaving shortly, but I’m counting on you to keep an eye on Orlando. You hear me, Dom? You take care of him for me.” Sean tried to stay calm but wasn’t succeeding very well. Behind him Karl raised his eyebrows at Elijah who shrugged.

Eric looked up at his friend and put a hand on his arm. “Sean? You okay?” he asked in concern.

The pilot nodded. “Yeah,” he said gruffly, “just worried.” Then he pressed the send button on the microphone again. “Can you do that for me, Dommie?”

_“I will, I have to get back to him now. I think he’s scared too,”_ Dom muttered.

“Alright Dom, we’ll be there as soon as we can,” Eric assured him.

“Where are they?” Karl asked Sean, while they were both bending over the map.

Sean traced the creek with his finger. “Close to Sinclair Station, Dom said, but we’re still looking at a hundred mile radius. “I hope we can spot them from the air.”

Elijah scratched his nose. “You probably need more equipment. I’ll contact Brad, he’s somewhere in the area.”

He missed the scowls on Eric and Sean’s faces at his statement.

“Right, let’s go then.” Eric grabbed his bag. Karl turned for his own bag and they left for the airfield.

### 

Dom returned to Orlando, who was slumped waist deep in the water. Dom had dragged an old blanket out the back of the pick up and put it behind Orlando’s head and shoulder.

“They’ll be here soon, Orli and they’ll have you out in no time,” he assured his friend.

Orlando smiled gratefully and let his head rest against the blanket,

Dom looked concerned at his friend. “How are you feeling?”

“Wet,” Orlando grumbled.

Dom grinned. “Well… yeah, that’s obvious.”

Orlando gave him a little smile, well aware of Dom’s concern. He shivered, “Getting a little cold,” he added, “other than that I’m fine.”

Dom looked him over. “You’ll be in a hot bath soon and this mud is great for your complexion!” he giggled.

“Yeah, right, that makes me feel so much better, wanker!” Orlando mock punched him with his free arm.

Dom pushed himself to his feet again grimacing at his soaked jeans. I’ll better get back to the radio,” he said, then hesitated, “Are you going to be okay?”

Orlando nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine I’ll just stay here if you don’t mind,” he joked weakly; he closed his eyes in resignation and missed the anxious look that crossed Dom’s face.

 

Just as Dom reached the pick-up the radio crackled to life. _“… to Monster Mechanics. Dom? We’re almost there, is there a suitable place to land?”_ Sean’s voice was loud and clear.

Dom grabbed the microphone through the open window. “Monster Mechanics here, there’s only Hunters Road, but it has lots of trees on either side, that leaves the main road and we’re quite far from it.

“I’ll better take a look,” he heard Sean advise the two doctors. 

Dom and Orlando both heard the plane as it approached and as soon as he saw it Dom started waving frantically at them.

 

Sean looked at the area below them and shook his head. “It’s not safe, there’s not enough clearance. I’d better land near Sinclair Station, it’s going to take us a lot longer to get to them,” he said worriedly to the others.

Sean advised Lij of their status, while Miranda and David were listening anxiously back at the base. Flying a last time over Dom and Orlando, Sean turned and headed for Sinclair’s place.

 

Orlando looked desperately at the disappearing aircraft. “Dom?” he shouted, “Dom, where are you?”

Dom came running over, the water splashing around his knees. “What? What is it, Orli?”

Orlando grabbed his friend’s arm. “They’re leaving again, Dom, why didn’t they land? Why doesn’t Sean land?” Orlando started to panic a little. 

Dom knelt down beside him patting Orlando’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Orli, calm down. It’s not safe to land here. Sean is probably heading for Harry Sinclair’s and he will bring Eric and the others here as soon as he can.”

Orlando bit his lip, he was tired, wet, and cold and it looked as though he was going to stay that way a while longer.

“I’m sorry I ate all the sandwiches,” Dom muttered.

Orlando smiled tiredly, “I’m not really hungry, Dommie, thanks. Wouldn’t say no to a nice cuppa though.”

“I’ll check the thermos,” Dom said hurriedly, glad to be able to do something for Orlando. He returned within minutes with the flask and poured Orlando a cup of a tea. 

“God, that’s good,” Orlando breathed as the hot liquid warmed him a little. He tried to shift to sit more comfortably and gasped when his arm was jarred by the movement.

They sat in the water together, sharing the warm tea, Dom noticed the shivers that ran through Orlando every so often and wished for the hundredth time he could do something for his friend.

“I’m sorry, Orli,” Dom said miserably.

Orlando shook his head, “I told you I’m not hungry.”

Dom grimaced. “No, I mean, if someone else had been here with you… I bet Sean or Brad would’ve been able to get you out.”

“Dom, stop it!” Orlando said forcefully, “The cable broke, not even Sean or Brad or whoever might’ve been here, could’ve prevented that from happening. No matter how you look at it, Dom, even if Brad or Sean had been here, neither one is strong enough to lift a lorry.”

Dom shrugged in resignation, Orlando was probably right, he took the cup from Orlando and started to stand again, then he lifted his head. “Do you hear that?” his face lit up, “They’re here, Orli, they’ve come!”

### 

Eric, Karl and Sean arrived in Harry Sinclair’s pick-up. Sean and Karl jumped out of the back and as Karl gathered his things, Sean immediately plunged into the river.

Dom ran towards him, extremely relieved to see them. “Sean! Thank God you’re here!” he called out and hugged his cousin briefly.

Sean grabbed Dom by the shoulders. “How is he, is he okay?”

Dom pulled Sean around the lorry towards Orlando as the two doctors joined them.

“Hey Orlando, what have you got yourself into now?” Karl asked as he knelt down next to the shivering man.

Orlando gave him a tight smile. “I thought I’d give you guys some excitement, you’re all getting a bit rusty.”

Eric knelt at his right side and started feeling under the truck trying to assess the situation, while Karl was taking Orlando’s pulse. Sean stood to the side watching Orlando like a hawk. 

“Ahh...” Orlando gasped when Eric tried to move his arm, “…hurts, Eric.”

“Sorry, Orli,” Eric mumbled, while he concentrated on tracing the part of the lorry that held Orlando trapped, feeling around with his fingers checking for obstacles and edges, trying to get a clear idea of Orlando’s predicament.

He shook his head at Sean and Karl over Orlando’s head and then started to check out Orlando’s arm. “It doesn’t seem to be broken, it’s just stuck.” 

Orlando winced a little at Eric’s probing fingers, “I’ve got pins and needles down my arm and hand,” he told Eric.

“That’s because your circulation has been cut off, as soon as we are able to free your arm, that will disappear again,” Eric reassured Orlando. 

 

Harry Sinclair had brought other equipment to try and pull the lorry up and he and Dom were hooking up a winch to the lorry. “We’re ready to go!” Harry shouted at Eric.

“Hang on,” Eric shouted back and turned to Karl, “as soon as they get the lorry to move, pull him out,” he instructed the younger doctor. “Sean?” He looked at the pilot whose eyes hadn’t left Orlando from the moment he arrived on the scene.

“Sean?’ Eric tried to get his attention again and with the greatest reluctance Sean dragged his gaze away from Orlando.

“What?” he grumbled.

“I want you to keep an eye on the lorry. Karl has to focus on Orlando to pull him out, so you have to make sure the lorry doesn’t land on top of him, warn him if anything goes wrong.”

Sean clenched his fists. “They’d better be careful.” 

Eric patted Sean’s back. “We’re all doing the best we can,” he assured him and he waded around the lorry, until he had a view of both Dom and Harry on one side and Sean on the other.

“Ready?” Eric called out to all of them. He received determined nods all around and he nodded at Harry.

Harry started his pick-up and put it in reverse, the wheels skidded as the car tried to pull backwards.

Dom was hopping from one foot to the other encouraging Harry to go for it.

The lorry lifted an inch at the time and Karl was ready to drag Orlando away, while Sean had his eyes trained on the lorry and the man partly buried beneath it. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” he chanted between clenched teeth.

Eric motioned to Harry to keep going, the lorry hadn’t lifted enough to free Orlando. 

The pick-up whined while the lorry sank back down again and Harry abruptly turned off the ignition. “The clutch is gone,” he muttered to Dom, “it’s no use.” 

Eric waded back to Orlando.

“Why have they stopped?” Orlando asked confused.

Eric motioned to Karl and Sean and Karl carefully let go of Orlando. “We’ll be right back, Orli,” he reassured the younger man.

As soon as Orlando couldn’t overhear them Sean grabbed hold of Eric’s wrist. “What’s going on?” he demanded.

“Take it easy, Sean,” Karl butted in, “we’re all worried about Orlando, but we have to stay calm.”

Sean muttered an apology and released Eric who nodded at him. “I understand, Sean, believe me I understand.” Together they trudged back to Harry and Dom.

 

“Why didn’t you mention how heavy the lorry was?” Harry admonished Dom, “I would’ve brought heavier equipment.”

Eric and the others had reached them and Eric frowned at Dom’s startled face. “ No need to get upset with Dom, Harry,” he defended the younger man. “Lij has contacted Brad and he will be here in about an hour or so, then we’ll have Orlando free in no time.”

“An hour or so?” Harry repeated, “You don’t have an hour, Doc.”

“What? What do you mean?” 

“It’s been raining heavily for days up in the hills, this creek will fill at least thirty to forty inches _within_ the next hour. If we don’t get Orlando out soon he will drown!” Harry told them.

Shocked faces were looking back at Harry. “That can’t be true,” Sean gasped, his eyes begging Harry to tell him it was all a bad joke.

At that moment Orlando called out at them. “Guys, remember me? I’m getting a little lonely here!”

Dom turned on his heels and waded into the creek again, noticing with dread that the water was already starting to rise. He managed to pull himself together before he rounded the lorry to face Orlando though. “What’s the problem, man, can’t we labourers take a break for a bit?” he joked.

Orlando smiled half heartedly. “What’s going on, Dom, why is it taking so long to get that damned lorry off of me?”

“We’re working on it, Orli,” he looked over his shoulder and watched Sean pull a couple of shovels out the back of Harry’s truck. “Here comes your hero now,” he grinned.

Sean ploughed into the creek a determined look on his face, he handed Dom a shovel too and dropped to his knees. “Start digging, lad,” he ordered.

### 

“Where are you now, Brad?” Elijah asked the police officer, tapping his pen on his desk, while David hovered behind him.

There was some static then Brad’s voice came through loud and clear. _“It’s all going very slow, Lij, the roads are muddy as hell. I’m still a good half hour away.”_ He cursed silently. _“Lij? How’s Orlando, is he… Is Eric there with him?”_

Elijah looked at David briefly who nodded at him. “Orli is fine, Brad, he’s not in too much pain, just a little anxious to get out of the water. Eric and Karl are there and Sean…” 

There was a short silence, then Brad replied, _“Right, well I’ll do my best, forty-five minutes, Lij, tell them forty-five minutes.”_

Elijah confirmed it and ended the conversation. 

 

David leaned back against the desk and looked down at Elijah. “Do you think they’ll be able to keep it civilised?” he asked in concern.

Elijah shrugged and chuckled, “If Orlando has anything to say about it they will have to, you know he takes no nonsense from any of them.”

David smiled, “Easier said then done. Eric is overprotective, Brad is a tease, but he still cares a great deal for Orlando and Sean, well…” 

Elijah stood and stretched, he clapped David on the shoulder and went to pour them both a coffee. “You’ve got them all figured out after only three months, Daisy, well done!” He handed David his mug and added, “Now if only they could manage to do that themselves.”

### 

Harry drove off in Orlando’s pick up to get a heavier vehicle, leaving Eric and Karl standing with their equipment.

“Eric?” The younger doctor prodded the other man with his elbow, apparently having called several times already and Eric blinked. “

“What?” he asked turning to his colleague.

“We should prepare ourselves, Eric, we can’t wait much longer,” Karl motioned to the river.

Eric immediately shook his head. “No.”

Karl sighed, “Eric, you have to consider…”

“No!” Eric put his bags down on a fairly dry patch of ground and waded into the creek again, noticing the water was rising faster and the current was increasing.

“Stopstopstop!” He heard Orlando shouting and hurried to the lorry. 

“What is it, what’s wrong?” Eric asked out of breath, Karl hot on his heels.

Orlando was sliding further down. “Stop digging!” he urged Sean and Dom, “I’m only sinking deeper.”

Sean pushed himself to his feet. “It’s no use. Damn!” he threw the shovel aside in frustration.

Karl tapped the pilot on the shoulder. “Go get some coffee, Sean and pour some for Orlando, he’s been in the water for a long time.”

Sean wanted to object but, looking at Orlando, he saw the tiny shivers travelling through the younger man’s body and he nodded. “Sure,” he agreed with a small smile at Orlando. 

“How’s the pain, Orli?” Eric asked him, “Do you want me to give you something for it?”

Orlando shook his head. “I’m fine Eric, just tired and…” he squirmed uncomfortably, “cramp, from trying to keep from sliding down, you know.”

Sean returned with Orlando’s coffee and he knelt down in the water to assist him because Orlando needed his left arm to brace himself. 

“Fuck, Sean, that hits the spot,” he muttered gratefully, then he snorted.

“What?” Sean asked confused.

“You look quite a sight, your uniform is ruined,” Orlando grinned.

“Stop laughing, Orlando, it isn’t funny!” Dom suddenly shouted and he stomped off and disappeared around the lorry.

Orlando looked after him with open mouth. “What has crawled up his arse?” he asked Eric.

“Nothing, just… nothing. Check his vitals again, Karl, we have to be alert to any signs of hypothermia,” Eric instructed and then he stood and went after Dom.

### 

The emergency red light on Elijah’s radio was flashing on and off and at the same time a call came in.

 _“This is Hugh from Jackman’s Station, calling Windona Flying Doctors Base. This is an emergency.”_

Elijah hurried to the radio and pressed the transmitter. “This is Windona Flying Doctors Base, what is your emergency?

_We’re about twenty miles upstream from where the doctors are. They have to get that boy out of there as soon as possible, the water is rising fast!”_

Elijah turned worried blue eyes towards David and Miranda and flipped the switch. “Windona Flying Doctors Base for Monster Mechanics, come in please…”

### 

“Try to stay calm, Dom, we don’t want Orlando starting to panic, in his condition he could get into shock very easily,” Eric explained to the young mechanic.

Dom nodded with wide eyes. “I know, I’m sorry, but fuck it, Eric, the water is rising and we’re no closer to getting him out!” 

Eric patted Dom’s shoulder just as the Elijah’s voice came over the radio.

_”Windona Flying Doctors Base for Monster Mechanics, come in please.”_

Eric hurried to pick-up and grabbed the microphone. “Monster Mechanics here, Lij, it’s Eric, go ahead.” 

Elijah proceeded to bring Eric up to date and he frowned deeply, finally he sighed. “Okay, thanks, Lij, can you put David on I want to discuss another… option with him?” Then he turned to Dom. “Get Karl, will you please, Dom?” 

When Karl came up the bank, Eric was busy rifling through his bag, his face was set in a scowl, his movements were controlled, but Karl could see that Eric was fighting with himself. Unfortunately they might not have a choice and they needed to be prepared.

Karl grabbed his own bag and checked the contents again, putting on top what would be needed. He took a deep breath and glanced at Eric sideways. He had to ask.

“Eric?” 

The man grunted and didn’t look up, his hands were still going through the contents of his bag, although Karl could see that he had everything sorted… everything was ready in case they had to…

“Eric, are you up to it?” Karl decided he needed to know. “Do you want to do it yourself, or do you want me…”

Karl couldn’t finish his sentence because Eric grabbed him and slammed him against the side of the pick-up. 

“No!” he shouted, “No, I’m not up to it, dammit Karl!” Eric let go of Karl and slumped down next to him. “How can I be up to it, Karl?” he whispered.

“Because you’re a professional, Eric and you are the best we have. Orli deserves the best man for the job.”

“It’s not a _job_ ,” Eric became angry again. “It’s Orlando, Karl, it can’t be just a job!”

Karl grabbed Eric by the shoulders. “Yes, it has to be, Eric. You can’t afford to have any feelings involved.” He shook Eric, “Now pull yourself together!”

Eric closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, then he opened them again. “Thanks, I needed that.”

Karl made a dismissive gesture, “S’okay, I know exactly how you feel, Eric, he’s my friend too.”

“So now we have to tell Orlando,” Eric sighed.

Karl cursed quietly and dragged a hand across his face. “Shit, man. How do you tell someone you have to amputate his arm to save his life?”

tbc 


	3. Chapter Three

  
**Chapter Three**

Orlando blinked tiredly as Sean shifted beside him.

Sean was on his knees keeping Orlando propped up, holding him around his waist and letting him rest against his chest, anything to make him more comfortable. 

Orlando frowned, the water seemed higher than it was before. “Sean?” he mumbled with chattering teeth. 

Sean’s arms tightened briefly, “What is it, Orlando?” 

“Am I getting delirious or is the water rising?” 

Sean bit his lip, they were to keep Orlando as calm as possible, but the water was rising fast and… 

“Sean?” Orlando tried to shift to look at Sean, but he cried out in pain as he wrenched his shoulder. 

“Christ, lad, stop moving about. Yes, the water is rising. It has been raining heavily in the hills and it’s coming down now, but Harry and Brad will be here soon with heavier equipment and we will have you out in no time.” It came out more gruffly then Sean intended, but he was worried, it was increasingly more difficult to keep Orlando from sliding down as the water was rising and it was rising faster then they had anticipated. 

Orlando’s hand sought Sean’s. “The water is rising?” he asked again and at Sean’s nod, his eyes widened when it sank in. “Sean,” he squeezed the other man’s hand hard. “I’m going to drown,” he whispered, “I’m going to drown and I’ve never…” 

“No!” Sean’s voice was hard. “You are _not_ going to drown, you will get out in time.” 

Orlando took a deep breath and his voice trembled only a little. “I’m… okay, I… just don’t let me drown, Sean.” 

“I won’t” Sean’s voice rumbled against his back. 

Dom appeared around the lorry again and he didn’t look very happy. 

“What’s wrong?” Orlando asked immediately. 

Dom just shook his head. “I’m wet and I’m cold and I can’t imagine how you must be feeling,” he grumbled. 

Orlando’s mouth lifted in a tiny grin. “About the same only slightly wetter and colder. Is there any coffee left?” he asked hopeful. 

"No, but Harry asked them to have a thermos ready when he radioed about the tractor, so there'll be some soon." Dom dropped down on the other side of Orlando and stroked the damp curls out of his face. “Hang in there, Orli, they will be here soon.”

*** 

“I have to give him an injection of Lidocaine before his shoulder goes underwater,” Eric told Karl not lifting his eyes from his bag.

Karl nodded, pulling out a couple of scalpels. “It’ll take five to ten minutes before it’s numb, that should do it…” his voice trailed off, finding it hard to ask the next question. “Where…” he cleared his throat, “where will you amputate?” 

Eric didn’t answer, he stared numbly into his bag, unable to think for a minute. Then he shook himself visibly. “Through the elbow joint,” he finally replied.

*** 

“No!” Orlando shouted with a horror stricken face. “No, Eric… Karl, you can’t, God, please, no, you can’t cut off my arm. I’d rather drown!”

Both Karl and Eric had returned to Orlando and Sean had moved out of the way to let Eric get to Orlando. Now he was looking at Eric with balled fists, ready to tear him to pieces. 

“You can’t do that, Eric, I won’t let you, there must be another way,” he growled. 

Karl put his hand on Sean’s shoulder. “Don’t make this anymore difficult than it already is, Sean. Do you think that this is what we want?” He roughly pulled Sean with him so that they were out of earshot. “Do you think that you’re the only one who loves him and cares for him? Do you?” Karl was pissed off. “Eric, loves Orlando like a little brother and he is _my_ friend, _I_ care about him too. Don’t dismiss us like that.” 

Sean pulled away from Karl and rubbed his hands over his face. “I’m sorry,” his voice was muffled. “I know you care, of course you do, but just the thought of…” he shuddered, “I can’t even bear thinking about it,” he whispered. 

“Will you reject him because of it?” Karl asked daringly, “Avoid him because he wouldn’t be whole anymore?” 

“WHAT?!” Sean shouted whirling round to look at Karl furiously. “Of course I wouldn’t, how dare you even suggest it!” 

“Good,” Karl nodded, “because we _will_ amputate if we have to, if it’ll save his life. There is no way I’m going to let him drown.” He folded his arms across his chest. “He will need your support, Sean, now more than ever. He’s scared to death, his condition is worsening and he needs to know that you will be there for him.” 

“I...” Whatever Sean was going to say would have to wait until later as Eric called out. 

“Karl, I need you over here!” 

Both Karl and Sean made their way through the water back to Orlando. “What do you need, Eric?” Karl asked as he dropped down beside Orlando once more. 

Eric glanced at Orlando who was very pale but nodded his head at him. Eric looked back up at Karl, his face serious. “I’m going to give Orlando the anaesthetic soon, but we’ll wait with the amputation until the last minute…” he gave Karl a warning look, “We agreed on that. We’ll only amputate when we have no other choice.” 

Karl nodded. “I understand, it’s just a precaution, Orlando, you realise that, right? In the meantime we will wait for Brad and Harry as long as possible.” Karl tried to reassure the young man. 

Orlando pressed his lips tightly together and gave a short nod, while he tried hard not to fall apart. 

“Sean?’ Eric called the pilot. “I have to contact David, can you take over here?” 

Sean and Eric changed places, he put an arm behind Orlando’s back and he grabbed Orlando’s hand with the other. He squeezed gently. “Hang in there, lad, Harry will be here in time… or Brad,” he added after a moment’s hesitation. 

The water had risen to Orlando’s chest and time was slowly running out.

### 

Eric held the microphone in a death grip. “I don’t have any other choice David, unless you’ve thought of something, I see no other way out. He’ll drown and as hard as it is I just can’t stand by and do nothing.”

 _“No one is saying that you are, Eric, this is one of the hardest decisions you’ve had to make, but you are right, soon you won’t have another choice.”_

David’s voice was gentle but determined. 

 

“There’s another complication too, if we wait much longer we’re running out of light.” Eric messed up his hair in agitation then he sighed. “Okay, talk me through the procedure, Dave, I can’t afford to second guess myself when I’m in the middle of things.” And he listened intently to David’s calm voice as he carefully described every step of the process.

### 

The current had increased rapidly over the last ten minutes. Sean still sat half behind Orlando, both arms around his waist, keeping him upright as much as he could with the water pulling at them.

Karl was kneeling beside them, holding on to Orlando’s free arm, preventing him from moving too much, while Eric sat on their other side with a large syringe filled with the anaesthetic. “Look at me, Orlando,” Karl guided Orlando’s face in his direction. “Eric is going to inject the anaesthetic in your collar bone. It will be rather painful and he has to inject it slowly. After a couple of minutes your shoulder, arm and hand will start to feel numb and after about ten minutes you will have no feeling at all. Do you understand, Orlando?” 

Orlando nodded, while tears slid silently down his face. “I don’t want to lose my arm, Karl!” he said with trembling voice, then yelped when Eric inserted the needle. 

Sean’s arms tightened around Orlando and he swallowed heavily, feeling so desperately helpless. 

“I know, Orlando,” Karl held on to Orlando’s arm, “but we’re not going to let you drown either. You can’t believe we’d stand by and watch you drown.” 

Not being able to move, Orlando bit his lips trying not to show his fear. “I know,” he whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, you’ve got nothing to be sorry about, Orlando, this is not your fault,” Karl assured him. 

Eric had finally administered the entire contents of the syringe and carefully removed the needle. 

“I’m sorry, Orli, but we couldn’t wait any longer.” 

Orlando gave him a watery smile, then he closed his eyes as Eric went to put the syringe away. His head rested against Sean’s upper arm. “I’m glad you’re here, Sean,” he whispered. 

“Me too,” Sean muttered, “wet arse and all.” A satisfied grin appeared on his face when Orlando giggled softly at his words.

### 

Dom paced restlessly up and down the bank. What was keeping Harry, where the hell was Brad, what was taking them so long? His eyes kept going to the water level, it was rising faster and faster. Why wasn’t Eric doing anything?

“Eric!” Karl came splashing around the lorry. “Eric, the water!” 

Eric grabbed his bag and ran back into the creek around the lorry. Sean was no longer supporting Orlando with his body, he was standing next to him, supporting the back of Orlando’s head with one hand and his chin with the other, trying to keep him clear of the water. 

“We can’t wait any longer, Eric, or he will drown.” Karl urged him breathlessly. 

“No! No, please Eric, don’t,” Orlando begged him, “Sean, please don’t let them do it, please?” He looked up into the green eyes pleadingly. 

Sean held Orlando’s head cradled in his hands and blinked rapidly. “Orlando, I don’t… I can’t let you drown… Anything but that,” he whispered, his face paled when he realised this was the moment of truth. 

Resigned to his fate, Orlando closed his eyes.

### 

Karl went ahead and prepared Orlando for an IV, while Eric selected a scalpel from his bag. He was about to rip the plastic open when there was a shout.

“Brad!” 

“Stop! Brad is here!” Dom shouted, staggering into the creek, shouting at the top of his lungs. 

Their sighs of relief would’ve made him laugh if he hadn’t been so distressed himself. 

 

Brad jumped out of the car and plunged into the water. “Orlando?” he yelled anxiously. He struggled through the water around the lorry and was horrified by the scene that greeted him. 

Sean, struggling to hold Orlando’s head above the water, Karl having a firm hold on Orlando’s chest and free arm, Eric ready to rip open a package containing a scalpel and Orlando’s face… He was deadly pale, except for his trembling lips which were turning blue, his brown eyes full of tears as he had resigned himself to the fact he was going to a lose an arm. 

“Oh babe,” he breathed shocked as the full impact of the situation hit him. 

“Brad?” Orlando’s voice was an exhausted whisper. “Help me, please, get me out of here.” 

Reaching out and wiping away a tear from Orlando’s face, Brad nodded. “Yeah, babe, right away.” He visibly straightened, shaking at the temporary shock he’d felt at seeing Orlando trapped, the water literally having risen to his lips. 

Eric stood up, hurriedly putting the scalpel back in his bag. “Come on, let’s go do it.” 

He and Brad rushed to Brad’s jeep and they took the tackle to hook it up to the lorry, this one had a heavier cable attached to it and the winch was better equipped for heavier vehicles. 

“Brad! Eric!” 

Sean’s voice sounded anxious. 

Karl who had helped fastening the tackle came wading to them as quickly as possible, Brad right behind him. 

Sean was trying to support Orlando as best as he could, but his mouth was disappearing in the water, even if Sean tilted his head as far back as he could. 

“Can’t you give him mouth-to-mouth?” Brad asked agitated, “I need a little more time, or this cable will break just as easily as the other one. God, Orlando I’m sorry.” He turned and made his way back to the jeep as quickly as he could through the ever faster flowing river. 

“Karl?” Sean started, then again, “Karl?” as Karl suddenly took off towards the bank. 

Orlando was struggling to keep the water from flooding his mouth, they were fighting a losing battle, within moments he would drown.

### 

Dom stood almost thigh deep in the river, watching the water rise further with dread, seeing Sean struggling to keep Orlando’s head above the water, Karl standing by helplessly. His eyes shifted to the bank where Brad and Eric were frantically trying to calculate the weight of the lorry, desperate to put the winch into action.

He was startled by Karl who suddenly took off in the direction of Harry’s pick-up. “Dom, get me a scalpel from my bag!” he shouted in passing. 

Dom, a little puzzled, waded his way through the water, having more difficulties than the others because of his height. He looked to see what Karl had in mind and was astonished to see him duck under the bonnet of Harry’s car and pull something out. When he turned he was holding a rubber tube, the radiator hose, Dom realised. He quickly pulled a scalpel out of Karl’s bag hoping it was the right one and hurried back to Orlando.

### 

Water was spilling over Orlando’s lips as he tried to breath without inhaling the water. Sean’s hand under his chin the only thing supporting him. His neck was hurting from the strain of trying to keep his face above the water. Even as his trapped arm held him place, the rapidly flowing water was pulling at his body and the lorry just wouldn’t let him go.

Suddenly Karl was there, holding something in his hand. 

“Karl… wh-what?” Orlando started coughing as water surged into his mouth. 

“Easy lad,” Sean calmed him, seeing the panic in Orlando’s eyes. 

“Give me the scalpel, Dom,” Karl held his hand out and Dom handed him the sharp instrument. “It’s a rubber hose, Orlando, it’ll help you breath,” Karl explained as he cut the hose in half. 

“Shouldn’t you have left it longer?” Dom asked, “You know just in case the water…” he trailed of. 

Karl shook his head, “There’s more chance of complications with a longer tube.” Karl put the tube in Orlando’s mouth. “Breath calmly, Orlando. In. Out. Nice and easy. In. Out.” He encouraged Orlando who was drawing shaky breaths through the tube, listening to the words made him fall into the rhythm Karl’s deep voice set for him.

Sean still cradled his head and nodded at him encouragingly. 

Dom made his way back to the bank again where Brad was just getting into his jeep, starting the engine, while Eric went back to Orlando. 

“Come on, Brad!” Dom yelled as the cables pulled taut, Brad gave it more gas, but it was useless, he kept trying, then climbed defeated out of the car. “Damn,” he said to Dom, then he plunged in to the river again. “Too heavy!” he shouted towards Eric and the others. 

“Okay, that’s it,” Karl looked at Eric, “we _have_ to amputate… _Now_ Eric!” 

Eric looked helplessly at Karl then at Sean, then nodded and moved to retrieve his bag. 

The water was now lapping over Orlando’s face and flowed into his nose, making him splutter and cough, his eyes widening in panic. Sean hastily pinched Orlando’s nose shut, while keeping the hose in Orlando’s mouth. Karl supported Orlando’s body. “Keep breathing, Orlando. In. Out. In. Out.” Listening to Karl’s voice managed to calm Orlando down a little. 

Eric reappeared with the necessary equipment, he handed a plastic bag and large sterile gauze to Dom, who took one look at it and then shook his head vehemently. 

“No! No, I can’t do this, I…, don’t ask that of me, please!” His eyes sought Orlando’s and he mouthed. ‘I’m sorry.’ 

Unable to reply Orlando just blinked his eyes. 

“Here, let me,” Brad, tight lipped, took everything from Dom, who immediately disappeared around the truck. 

Eric opened the package with the scalpel and got into position next to Orlando. 

Sean still holding Orlando’s head looked into his eyes. “Look at me, lad, just keep looking at me,” not realising his own face was as white as Orlando’s and his hands were trembling. 

“Okay, this is it,” Eric mumbled and lifted the scalpel. 

 

“STOP!” they heard Dom shout, “Harry’s here, stop!” He came wading around the lorry breathlessly. “Harry’s here,” and he sagged against the lorry in utter relief. 

Harry had arrived with a tractor, Brad and Dom rushed to attach the cables to the huge farm vehicle. 

“Start slowly!” Eric yelled at Dom who passed it on to Harry. 

Eric was ready to pull Orlando away the minute the lorry was lifted, one hand feeling for the trapped arm. 

Harry started to move slowly. 

“More!” Eric yelled at Brad, while Orlando started to trash wildly when his head became completely submerged. 

“More!” Brad passed on to Dom, as Karl tightened his grip around Orlando’s body. 

“More!” Dom shouted to Harry, gesturing madly, while Sean desperately tried to hold Orlando’s head up. 

Eric clawed at Orlando’s arm, feeling the lorry lift finally and he pulled Orlando’s arm free. Karl immediately staggered to his feet, lifting Orlando out of the water and Sean reached for his legs. 

"He's out!" Eric shouted, the incredible relief making his legs go weak as he stumbled around the end of the truck. 

Within minutes they had Orlando on the bank, his teeth chattering and his lips blue with the cold. Orlando’s left hand was tightly clutching Sean’s as if he never wanted to let go. 

Dom hugged him briefly and then Brad joined them, two blankets in his hands and he draped them around Orlando’s shivering form, rubbing him briskly trying to restore his circulation. "It works better with your clothes off," Brad tried to joke. He pulled Orlando closer, trying to share some of his body warmth. “You scared the hell out of me, babe,” Brad whispered against his temple, pressing a kiss to the icy cold skin. 

Orlando leant against Brad’s strong body, dazed and very cold. “I’m sorry,” he whispered back. 

Sean pulled his hand free from Orlando’s grip. “I better let Base know how he’s doing,” he muttered gruffly and stalked to the jeep. 

Orlando’s eyes closed and his breath hitched on something that sounded suspiciously like a sob, then his body went limp in Brad’s arms as cold and exhaustion finally caught up with him.

tbc


	4. Chapter Four

** Chapter 4 **

It was almost completely dark now, but they were nearly back in Windona. 

Brad had taken Orlando and Eric in his jeep while Harry took Sean, Karl and Dom with him back to his property where they had left the aircraft. 

Harry’s crew would pick up the tractor and Harry’s pick-up and arrange for the lorry to be taken care of. 

Harry had invited them to stay over, but Eric was anxious to get Orlando back to the hospital to make sure he was really alright.

### 

“… and Doctor Bana wants an ambulance at the airstrip, Lij. Will advise again when I start landing procedures. Out.” Sean ended the conversation and concentrated on his instruments, his only priority getting everyone home safely.

 

An occasional shiver ran through Orlando while he was strapped to the stretcher on board the aircraft. His wet clothes had been removed and he was completely wrapped in blankets and Karl had set up an IV with warm fluids to get his body temperature up. 

His right arm was still numb and Eric had told him that would last for a couple more hours. Orlando grimaced when he thought back to that horrifying moment when Karl and Eric had told him about their last resort to save his life. 

He bit his lips in order to stave off the tears that were very close, then a hand brushed his cheek and he wasn’t surprised to see Brad sitting down next to him.

“You know,” Brad started, his finger still stroking Orlando’s cheek. “It’s no shame to let go of your emotions every now and then, babe. No one is going to think any less of you.”

“I-I,” Orlando couldn’t speak around the lump in his throat. He knew Brad was right, he’d come close to losing his arm, if not his life, and it wasn’t something he could just brush under the carpet. 

Brad’s body did a good job of concealing him from the others when the treacherous tears couldn’t be stopped any longer. Karl was sitting in the front with Sean and Eric was writing his report, while Dom was also covered in blankets and looking out of the window on the other side of the aircraft. 

No one was paying any attention to him, but it was comforting to know only Brad witnessed his breakdown.

Brad kept stroking his cheek and murmured reassuringly to him. Having calmed down a little Orlando was very grateful that Brad was there for him, but he couldn’t help wishing it was someone else. 

His eyes travelled to the cockpit, all he could see was an arm and a strong hand. A hand… no hands, that had kept him alive, had kept him from drowning, those hands and that voice. Much like Brad was doing now, that voice had kept reassuring him. 

That he would be saved, would be freed on time.

That he wasn’t going to let Orlando go.

That living with one arm was better than being dead. 

Keep breathing, Orlando.

That voice, Sean’s voice, the only voice that had been able to penetrate his shocked brain.

 

“Try to get some rest now, babe,” Brad interrupted his thoughts, “We’re almost there.”

Orlando obediently closed his eyes, he was physically and emotionally drained, he would sleep when he was at home, but a bit of a nap sounded nice. 

 

_Cold._

_Darkness._

_Paralyzed._

_Fighting to breath._

_Water closing over his head._

_Coughing, struggling to reach the light, to breath precious air._

_Pulled down, away from light, air, life…_

_No._

_He couldn’t breathe._

_He was going to-_

 

“No!!!” Orlando’s eyes shot open as he woke up screaming, trying to sit up but he couldn’t as he was still strapped to the stretcher. 

Brad restrained him, pushing him back down and Eric was beside him instantly. “Easy, Orli, it’s okay, you’re okay.” 

 

Orlando blinked and realised he had fallen asleep and he nodded sheepishly. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Eric smiled and took Orlando’s pulse, he put his other hand on Orlando’s forehead. He released Orlando’s wrist and pulled up the blanket at Orlando’s feet, his hand running over Orlando’s ankle and foot, paying special attention to his toes.

“You’re warming up nicely, Orli, you’re doing fine.” He covered Orlando’s feet again.

“Everybody buckle up, we’re going to land,” Sean called from the cockpit.

Eric patted Orlando’s leg and returned to his seat fastening his seatbelt. 

Orlando glanced over at Dom, who was asleep with his head against the window, then at Brad who was now sitting behind him and winked at him.

Orlando’s eyes travelled to the cockpit just as the blond head of the pilot appeared, apparently to check on his passengers. Green eyes met brown and Orlando smiled at Sean, wishing he knew what to say. Sean stared back at him unblinkingly and then he nodded, his mouth lifting in a tiny grin before he faced forward again.

Orlando snuggled further back in the blankets covering him and prepared for the little flip flops his stomach would do when they descended. 

The landing went smoothly and Orlando’s eyes drooped shut again.

### 

“What the hell do you want me to say, Karl?” Sean growled as he stalked around the aircraft for a check-up. Monday was the routine medical round again, but in the meantime the aircraft had to be prepared for take-off in case of an emergency, much like the one with Orlando today.

Karl grabbed Sean’s arm before he could walk away again. “I want you to tell me that you’re going to talk to him. Dammit Sean, it’s obvious to all of us how you feel about him. And don’t you think that after today you should do something about it? He almost died, Sean!”

Sean wrestled his arm out of Karl’s grip. “Don’t you think I don’t know that, I was there, desperately trying to keep his head above the water.” His shoulders slumped. “Look at me, Karl,” he held out his hands and Karl noticed the slight tremor. Sean balled his hands into fists then relaxed them again.

A mechanic came over and handed Sean a clipboard and after Sean signed it he started to refuel the aircraft.

Sean motioned to the doors and Karl took his bag and they left the hangar. 

“You have to talk to him, Sean,” Karl urged him again.

“Sean shook his head. “He doesn’t care about me the same way I care about him. He still has deep feelings for Brad and I know Brad still loves Orlando, I’m sure they’ll realise it soon enough. Getting between them would be a big mistake.”

Karl rolled his eyes. “ Fuck man, are you blind? Yes, of course they still care for each other, they’ve been in a relationship for nearly two years, but it’s over! Watch the way Orlando looks at you, Sean, it’s all there in his eyes.”

Sean muttered something under his breath.

“What’s that?” Karl asked, hand at his ear like an old man.

“Nothing your delicate ears need to hear,” Sean said a lot louder.

Karl thumped him on the arm. “Just go and talk to him,” he said again.

### 

“You have to talk to him.”

“What? Who?” Orlando looked up startled at Brad. He was in a hospital bed, his right arm in a sling, after being prodded, poked, X-rayed, had thermometers stuck in unpleasant places and now he was completely fed up and wanted to go home. He hadn’t exactly been paying attention to Brad’s words.

Brad sighed. “You know who I’m talking about, Orlando. Hasn’t today proven to you that something can happen and you’ll never have another chance? You have to tell Sean how you feel!”

Orlando was speechless, he opened his mouth and closed it again, then he finally found his voice. “H-how did you…? You knew?” 

“Of course I know, babe. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes and the look in your eyes whenever you see him might have given the game away,” Brad laughed, he took Orlando’s hand in his and squeezed it. “And for the record, Sean feels the same way about you.”

Orlando’s eyes turned sad and he looked away from Brad. “Now that is where you’re wrong. He likes me as Dom’s friend, but that’s it. Sean hasn’t got those kind of feelings for me, Brad, I wish he did.”

Brad shook his head. “Orlando, listen to me, Sean does feel the same about you, but I’m pretty sure he thinks we’re still very close,” he held up a hand when Orlando wanted to interrupt, “We are, I know, but not in the way Sean thinks we are.”

“You’re wrong, Brad, I just know you are.” Orlando leant back in the pillows, his exhaustion taking over.

Brad stood up from his chair and pressed a kiss to Orlando’s forehead. “You do some thinking, babe, especially about today and where Sean was and then tell me the same again in the morning.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Orlando grumbled closing his eyes, very happy that someone had given him an extra blanket, he still felt the cold. Then he remembered and his eyes shot open. “Hey, I was supposed to go home,” he yelled at Brad’s retreating back. 

Brad turned in the door opening pointing a finger at him. “You’re going to stay here and recover and I don’t want to hear that you behaved like a brat and whined that you want to go home!” He grinned and waved at Orlando and than disappeared.

Orlando sat grumbling about bossy ex-boyfriends when Miranda walked into his room. “Are you alright, Orlando, is there anything you need?” Her hands busied themselves in the meantime with plumping up his pillow and straightening the bedding.

Orlando smiled at her drowsily and shook his head. “No, I just want to go home and sleep for three weeks.” 

She laughed. “Go to sleep, Orlando, you’re not going anywhere right now, you’ve been through quite an ordeal and we need to make sure everything is alright. Sleeping, however will do you good. I will pop by later with a cuppa and something to eat,” she promised.

Orlando’s eyes had drifted closed and before Miranda had left the room he was fast asleep.

### 

Eric sat behind his desk in his office with a warm cup of coffee, relaying the whole event to David.

“I _know_ that Karl thinks I left it too long, and I did, Dave but it was Orlando. I just couldn’t bring myself to… to remove his arm like that.” He looked miserably at the brown liquid swirling around in his mug.

David leant forward in his chair, his elbows on his knees. “Stop that!” he said rather forcefully, “You care about Orlando a lot and don’t want him to come to harm. You _would_ have amputated his arm, Eric, if that had been the only thing left to save him. I know it and you know it and that you were hoping for another way to rescue him is only natural.” 

Eric cocked his head. “Would you have waited that long?” Then he held up his hand. “No, don’t answer that, I shouldn’t have asked. You weren’t there, it’s impossible to judge the circumstances.”

“Eric, I don’t have to be there to know that you made the right decision. You did everything you could and Orlando will be very grateful to you that he still has his arm. He wrenched his shoulder, he is black and blue all over his body and he is slightly hypothermic. He will be uncomfortable for a while and in pain, but nothing more serious than that.”

David pushed himself to his feet and patted Eric on the shoulder. “Go home, Eric, get some rest, tomorrow you will see everything more clearly and you’ll know I’m right.”

Eric smiled up at Dave. “Thanks, yeah, I’m bushed, I really need to go home. See you tomorrow, Dave.”

 

After David had left his office, Eric sat staring at his report for a while, wondering if he had really done the right thing. He took the file and put it in the top drawer of his desk, planning to read it over in the morning to check that he’d not forgotten anything.

Eric stood and stretched. He would look in on Orlando and then go home and get some much needed sleep. He left his office and walked down the corridor to the ward, stopping by the nurse’s station where Miranda was on late night duty.

“How’s Orlando doing, Miranda?” Eric inquired. 

She smiled up at him. “He’s fine Dr. Bana, he’s asleep now, he’s just had something to eat and a cup of tea. His temperature is good although he is still complaining about being cold, so we gave him an extra blanket.” 

“Thank you,” Eric nodded at her and made his way to Orlando’s room. He opened the door and quietly slipped inside. He walked to the bed and looked down at the sleeping young man. Orlando was curled into a small ball under the covers and when Eric lifted the blankets slightly to check his pulse, he noticed Orlando was cradling his right arm against his chest. 

Eric was relieved to see Orlando sleeping peacefully after the ordeal. He had expected more nightmares like the one on the aircraft. It didn’t mean that they wouldn’t come, but Orlando needed a good night’s sleep now more than ever.

Eric checked Orlando’s feet and was satisfied that his body temperature was back to normal. With a last look at the sleeping young man he left the room to go home.

### 

“I felt such a useless fool, I couldn’t do a damned thing to get him out!”

Elijah watched as Dom paced up and down the radio room in agitation. “No one was expecting you to, Dom,” he replied calmly.

Dom whirled round. “ _I_ expected it of myself, Lij. I didn’t do a damn thing. I couldn’t dig him out, I couldn’t even hold Eric’s stuff when he was about to… to…”

“When Eric was about to what, Dom? Say it.” Lij insisted quietly.

Dom’s face twisted in anger. “You want the gory details, Lij? Is that what this is all about? Fine! I couldn’t even help Eric out when he was about to cut Orli’s arm off…” Dom’s face crumpled and he sank down on the floor, his head resting against the wall. “His arm, Lij, his right arm, it was that or drown when we couldn’t get him out,” he whispered.

Elijah knelt down beside him. “It must have been a horrible situation, Dom and I know everyone did what they could to get Orlando out and that includes you.”

Dom looked up at Elijah, his eyes suspiciously damp. “How would you know, Lij, you weren’t even there.”

“Alright,” Elijah agreed, “You didn’t do anything. The minute the lorry trapped Orlando, you hid in the pick-up and left him on his own in the creek?”

Dom closed his eyes. “You know that’s not what I meant, Lij.”

“I know, Dom, but let’s get one thing straight. You called it in, you made sure nothing happened to him until the others got there, and I’m quite sure you weren’t exactly standing by when they were there either.”

Dom opened his eyes, “He is my best friend, Lij and I failed him, that’s how I see it.” He slowly got to his feet stuffing his hands in his pockets, a sad look on his face.

Elijah got up too and sat back behind his desk. He picked up his pen and checked his watch, then he jotted something down, finally he said, “I bet that’s not how Orlando sees it.”

Dom shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not, doesn’t change how I feel though.” And he walked out of the door.

### 

Sean and Karl left the pub where they’d had a drink, now they stood outside, both planning on going somewhere without telling the other one.

“You better go and see Lij then,” Sean told Karl with a little grin.

Karl’s eyes grew wide at Sean’s words, then he grinned wickedly. “Yeah and what are you waiting for, you’re dying to find out how Orlando is.” 

They both chuckled and after a soft goodnight they each left in another direction.

### 

Elijah was entering the last notes in the log when he heard the door to the radio room slam shut. He swivelled in his chair and watched Karl stalk into the room.

“What’s up with yohmpf?” Elijah was swept off the chair into Karl’s arms, their lips smashing together forcefully. 

Elijah struggled briefly, but gave in to the pleasurable sensations of Karl’s mouth taking possession of him. His hands were fisting Karl’s hair, while Karl’s tongue stroked his own. Karl’s arms were tight around him, as if he didn’t want to let go.

Finally getting rather desperate for air, Elijah tugged hard on Karl’s hair until his mouth was released.

They were both panting.

“Why?” Elijah looked up at Karl with puzzlement. “What’s going on?”

Karl pushed his hair out of his face and seemed a little shocked at his own actions. “I-I uh… after today I…” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Lij, I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just, today with Orlando… I know I should be more aware of it, you know,” he gestured at himself, “being a doctor and all that. Orlando could easily have drowned today, Lij, it just made me realise… How easy things can change… I don’t want that to happen… to us,” he explained. 

Elijah nodded in understanding. “I know, Karl, maybe we could go home and… talk?” he suggested.

“Best plan I’ve heard all day.” Karl grabbed Elijah’s hand and pulled him along, “Let’s go!”

### 

Sean walked from the pub to the little hospital, right behind the Flying Doctors Base.

He needed to know how Orlando was doing before he went home, he was only going to check on him briefly. Orlando would be asleep now, which was okay, Sean didn’t want to talk right now. Just see with his own eyes that Orlando was alright.

He went inside and walked past the nurse’s station, he didn’t see Miranda or Craig, he had no idea who was on duty, but that was okay, he didn’t want to talk to anyone anyway.

There weren’t many patients, Orlando would probably be in a room alone. Sean checked the board and nodded to himself; he quickly walked to the room directly across from the nurse’s station and looked into the room through the little window.

Orlando was lying on his left side, facing away from the door, sleeping peacefully by the looks of it. Sean should have been satisfied, Orlando was alright, he was asleep, doing fine, Sean could go home now, go to bed, get back to work in the morning.

For some reason Sean couldn’t help himself, he pushed the door open and went inside. On silent feet he walked to the bed and smiled when all he could see of Orlando was his curls and the tip of an ear, everything else was buried beneath the blankets. He supposed the younger man could still feel the cold in his bones. 

He was about to leave the room again when Orlando suddenly rolled onto his back and mumbled something. Sean froze, not wanting to wake Orlando up and then he turned back to the bed. Orlando was moving restlessly, shaking his head and mumbling louder. 

“No, please…” 

“Help me… cold…”

Sean could hear fragments only, but he didn’t need to hear more. Orlando was having a nightmare again, much like earlier on the flight home. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on Orlando’s arm. “Shh, it’s alright, Orlando, you are safe now,” he said softly. 

Orlando quieted down a little, but as soon as Sean lifted his hand the thrashing started again. 

“No, don’t let go, hold me…”

Sean suddenly understood, Orlando must have been very frightened of being dragged under the lorry by the fast current in the creek. Only when someone was holding him had he felt safe.

Sean moved to get off the bed and grab a chair when Orlando suddenly shot straight up in bed, colliding with Sean’s chest, gasping for air.

Sean’s arms closed around Orlando of their own accord and he held him tight, mumbling reassurances. 

Orlando gradually calmed down, one hand twisting in Sean’s shirt, his injured arm a little squashed between them. 

“Sean?” Orlando still sounded breathless. “Sean, is that really you?”

“It’s me,” he reassured Orlando. “It’s okay, it was just a bad dream, Orlando, go back to sleep.”

Orlando pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes, his gaze confused. “It was all a dream, not… not real, I… the river… everything?”

Sean shook his head. “No, that all happened, but you are safe now, you are in Windona in the hospital. You had a bad dream just now, but you are okay. Go back to sleep now.”

Orlando sighed, still a little dazed. “Yeah, bad dream. Want to sleep. Love you,” and he leant forward brushing his lips over Sean’s before cuddling back down in the blankets. 

As if in trance Sean stood and pulled the blankets higher over the younger man. Then he left the hospital room, walking through the corridor past Craig without seeing him and out of the door.

_Love you._

It had sounded so right, it had felt right too, Sean laughed humourlessly, Orlando must have thought it was Brad sitting with him. 

It couldn’t have been meant for him…

Could it?

tbc


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

“Good morning, Orlando! How are we doing today?” Nurse Craig Parker cheerfully strode into Orlando’s room, opening the curtains with a flourish.

 

Orlando blinked when the sunlight streamed into the room. “I’m fine,” he grumbled slightly, awakened rather rudely out of a finally dreamless sleep. 

“Dr Wenham will be in to check on you in a bit, you gave everyone quite a scare you know,” Craig babbled on without noting Orlando’s sour look. “Do you need to go to the bathroom, I can give you a hand while I’m still here?” Craig offered as he threw the covers back from the bed. 

Orlando dressed only in a hospital gown, squeaked rather indignantly at the cold that suddenly surrounded him. “Craig, I’m twenty-four, not four, my legs are fine and I have no trouble holding my-”

Craig held up his hands. “I get the picture, someone’s a bit grumpy this morning. Maybe you’ll be more cheerful after breakfast,” he admonished Orlando, then he left the room again, closing the door quietly behind him.

Orlando sighed. He hadn’t been exactly friendly, but he hated it when people treated him as if he would break and Craig’s patronising behaviour was something he usually laughed about but today just wasn’t a good day.

He was sore and stiff and he’d had nightmares on and off during the night, which made him still feel very tired. He frowned, there was something he should remember, something that had happened and it was just out of reach.

With a grunt Orlando pushed himself into a sitting position, mindful of his bruised arm and wincing as his sore muscles made themselves known. He shifted until his feet were on the floor and then he slowly stood. He groaned, his legs and back were protesting against the sudden change in position and with effort Orlando held himself up. 

At that moment the door opened and Orlando almost keeled over when he tried to support himself on the bed with his injured right arm and keep the draughty hospital gown closed at the back with his other.

He sighed in relief when it was David who entered the room.

“Hey, Orlando, how are you doing, mate, you gave us quite a scare yesterday you know?” David greeted him cheerfully.

Orlando rolled his eyes; somehow he knew he was going to hear those words often today.

“Were you going somewhere?” David asked as Orlando still stood hunched next to the bed.

“Yeah, the bathroom, it’s just,” Orlando grimaced a little, “I’m trying to remember how to walk again.”

“Ah, right,” David stepped forward and put an arm around Orlando’s waist, they slowly shuffled to the bathroom. “Your muscles will loosen up soon enough. Just take a warm shower after I’m finished with my examination, that should get them going again.”

Orlando finished quickly and splashed some water on his face before going back into the room.

“Come, sit on the bed,” David told him and put his stethoscope in his ears. “Still nice and cold,” he warned Orlando with a laugh. Then he listened intently, occasionally asking Orlando to sigh, breath in deeply or to hold his breath. After a while he removed the stethoscope from his ears and hung it around his neck again. “Everything sounds fine to me, Orlando, no sign of any lung trouble. I’d like to check your shoulder now though.” 

David helped Orlando to peel his right arm out of the sleeve and probed the shoulder carefully. He moved Orlando’s arm up and back, had him make a fist and wiggle his fingers. Then he gently probed Orlando’s ribs and hip. Orlando’s body had been slammed into the lorry a number of times when the current got hold of him and he was littered with impressive bruises. 

“I want you to keep wearing the sling for a few more days. Your arm is functioning as it should, but the shoulder might be a bit stiff for a couple of days, the tissue is a little bruised from the needle. It shouldn’t last longer than a day or two, though. If it’s not back to normal by then I want you to drop by, okay?” David instructed Orlando while he wrote something in Orlando’s file. “I’ll subscribe some painkillers for the bruises, don’t hesitate to use them. If you’re hurting you tend to keep yourself as still as possible and that will only make the muscles stiffen up.”

Orlando yawned, “Sorry, haven’t slept very well. Painkillers, yeah okay, I’ll take them, it hurts my pride walking like an old man,” he grinned. 

David laughed. “You’ll be fine, now go take a shower and I’ll tell them to have breakfast ready for you.”

“Thanks, Dave,” Orlando nodded at the doctor and disappeared into the bathroom, as quickly as he could, longing for a hot shower.

 

He sighed with pleasure when the warm temperature of the water soothed his sore muscles and made him warm, it was as if his body could only remember the cold. Then halfway through washing his hair with one arm, Orlando froze. 

He had kissed someone! He was pretty sure of it, he’d had another nightmare and someone had been there, reassuring him that he was safe, that everything was okay. He remembered being held and he was quite sure he had kissed… Sean.

It had been Sean!

Orlando groaned, resting his head against the wet tiles. Oh brilliant, he had kissed Sean and told him he loved him.

“Smooth move, Bloom, he’ll run a mile now when he sees you coming.”

Depressed Orlando finished his shower as quickly as he could with only the use of one arm. He had to think of some way to avoid Sean, it would be so embarrassing to face him. While brushing his teeth he studied his face in the mirror, the frown between his eyes seem to take up permanent residence there these days. His ordeal, and the consequent restless night, had added dark circles around his eyes to it. 

“Charming,” he mumbled and turned away from his image in the mirror and left the bathroom.

“Well good morning, Goldilocks, washed behind your ears?” Leaning against the wall next to the bed was Brad, grinning widely, his eyes travelling over Orlando’s naked torso. The grin slowly disappeared when he saw the state of Orlando’s body. “Fuck babe, that must hurt a lot.”

Orlando looked down at himself and shrugged. “What are you doing here?” he muttered unhappily.

Brad’s eyebrows raised at the surly tone. “Brought you some clean clothes. What’s wrong?”

Orlando turned away from the other man. Trust Brad to immediately notice something wrong. “I did something stupid,” he couldn’t help but admit as he grabbed the jeans Brad had brought with him. He dropped the towel and sat on the bed, not bothered about being naked in front of Brad, it was going to be enough of a challenge to get into his jeans without hurting himself even more. 

“Okay, gonna tell me what it is you did?” Brad knelt at Orlando’s feet and helped him get into his jeans, pulling him to his feet again to fasten his fly.

“IhadanightmareandIkissedSean,thenItoldhimIlovehim,” Orlando mumbled, his eyes on his bare toes.

Brad chuckled, “You want to run that by me again?”

“Nosy bastard,” Orlando muttered, “Fine, I said I had a nightmare and I kissed Sean and then I told him I love him.”

Brad now looked confused. “Sean was in your nightmare and you told him you loved him, I don’t see any problem there.”

Orlando sighed. “No fuckwit, I was having a nightmare and Sean was here in the room when I woke up all jittery and he told me everything was okay and then I kissed him and went back to sleep, but not before I told him I loved him,” he rolled his eyes at Brad’s grin, “I was half asleep,” he defended himself.

“And?” Brad asked expectantly.

Now it was Orlando’s turn to look confused. “And? And nothing, I went back to sleep and he went home I presume.”

Brad rolled his eyes. “You two are hopeless, you’re too shy for your own good.”

“I’m not shy,” Orlando protested.

Brad pulled him in his arms, mindful of his bruises. “Wanna bet?” he replied.

Orlando dropped his forehead on Brad’s shoulder. “I’m such a twat, the only time I mention something to him is when I’m too sleepy and exhausted to do something about it.”

Brad stroked Orlando’s bare back and dropped a kiss on the dark curls under his chin.

That’s when, after a brief knock, the door opened and Sean stepped inside.

### 

Sean had been thinking about Orlando’s words and the kiss all night. What if it had been meant for him? What if Orlando was just tired and confused and he thought Brad was with him? What if it didn’t mean anything and it was just Orlando being affectionate?

He’d given himself a headache with all his tossing and turning and decided he needed to find out whether Orlando remembered what he had said and done, and what it meant.

He dressed in a hurry, skipped breakfast except for an extremely strong, scalding cup of tea and left for the hospital. 

It took him longer to reach the hospital than he’d anticipated, everybody in town knew all about what had happened to Orlando and somehow people expected Sean to know how he was doing. It took him almost thirty minutes before he finally entered the hospital. 

Craig was at the nurse’s station and he looked up as soon as Sean walked in. “Hey flyboy, you’re looking good today. Going to the dance tonight? I’ll save a couple of dances just for you!”

Sean rolled his eyes, Craig never quit his pointless flirting. “I don’t dance, Craig,” he said shortly, turning to get to Orlando’s room.. 

Craig came out from behind the counter and stepped in front of Sean, effectively blocking his path. He brushed an imaginary piece of lint from Sean’s shoulder. “I can teach you, Sean,” he whispered seductively, “I’m sure we’ll be good together,” he insisted.

Sean stepped aside and around Craig and headed for Orlando’s room and said calmly over his shoulder. “I doubt it, Craig, you’re just not my type.” He rapped with his knuckles on the door to Orlando’s room and went inside.

It took a few seconds for him to let his brain understand what his eyes were seeing. Orlando half naked in Brad’s arms, and Brad kissing him.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered embarrassed, “I didn’t mean to intrude.” He immediately turned round and left the room, his only thought that he had to get as far away from Orlando as possible. He would ask for a transfer, to Tibboburra perhaps or Coober Pedy, because he couldn’t stay here and watch Orlando be with Brad.

He stalked past a speechless Craig, unaware of the commotion behind him. Until someone called out his name.

“Sean! Sean, please wait!”

He halted just before the door and turned around. Orlando was slowly making his way towards him, holding his side where large bruises were visible.

Sean’s stomach clenched at the thought that he had almost lost Orlando yesterday. Then he shook his head, you couldn’t loose something, or someone, you didn’t have.

Orlando had finally caught up with him. “Sean? I’d like to talk to you, please?”

Sean really wanted to say no, but he couldn’t, not when Orlando was looking at him with those large brown eyes, an irresistible pleading expression in them. 

“Please?” Orlando repeated, when Sean still hadn’t answered.

At Sean’s short nod, Orlando smiled gratefully at him and started for his room again. Sean couldn’t help but notice that Brad was standing in the doorway.

As soon as they reached the room Brad stepped aside. “Stop being a fool, Sean,” Brad barked at him, and to Orlando, “I’ll be right here, babe.”

Orlando cocked his head, “I don’t need a bodyguard, Brad,” he told the taller man.

Brad grinned wolfishly. “I know.”

Orlando shook his head, a small smile, played around his lips and he went into the room. Sean followed wearily, not sure what he was going to hear, but prepared to at least listen to Orlando.

### 

“Oh damn!”

Orlando had looked up at Brad’s silent curse to see Sean step into his room, apologise and head out again. 

“You have to stop him, babe,” Brad had urged him, “I have a feeling he’s going to bolt, if you don’t open your mouth now.”

“B-but I-I, what do I say?” Orlando had never felt so insecure before.

Brad started guiding him to the door. “Something, anything to stop him from walking out of that door. Now Orlando!” 

To hear Brad say ‘Orlando’ made him realise the other man was serious and he had called out to Sean.

Now they were back in his room and he was still feeling insecure and tongue tied and he had no idea what to say.

“You better sit down, before you fall down,” Sean said gruffly and Orlando knew he was right. He was still unsteady on his legs. 

He sat on the edge of his bed and patted the space beside him. “Come and sit down too, Sean, we need to talk.”

Sean sat down with a sigh. “So you said. What is it exactly you want to talk about, Orlando? I’m really not in the mood-” he bit off what he was about to say and dragged a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t… How are you feeling today?” He could at least be civil.

“I’m fine, Sean,” Orlando said softly. “Bruised and still a bit shaken up, but I’m alive, I survived and I’ve got you to thank for it.”

Sean’s head shot up. “Me? I didn’t do anything, the others did all the hard work.”

Orlando put a hand on Sean’s arm. “You kept me from sliding under, you held my head above the water, you kept encouraging me to hang on, to not give in. It was your voice that kept me going, Sean.”

“I wish I could have done more,” Sean confessed, “I felt so bloody helpless.” 

Orlando plucked at a loose thread of his jeans pocket. “I’m sorry,” he whispered unable to face Sean. “I’m sorry for scaring everyone, I’m sorry you had to fly out for me, Sean, I’m sorry-” He winced when Sean grabbed his arm.

“Stop it! You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. Stop being a daft sod!” Sean said forcefully before he let go of Orlando’s arm again.

“I’m sor-” Orlando shut his mouth audibly at Sean’s look, then he took a deep breath. “Well, I am, I can’t help it. I feel so fucking stupid for getting trapped, but…” 

_“I have a feeling he’s going to bolt, if you don’t open your mouth now.”_

Brad’s words were playing through Orlando’s mind. He may have no fucking idea what to say, but he certainly knew that he didn’t want Sean to leave. Not only did he want Sean to stay, but he _wanted_ Sean, he loved Sean.

“How fucking difficult is it to say it out loud?” Orlando mumbled to himself.

“What?” Sean turned sideways to look at Orlando with raised eyebrows.

“I said,” Orlando began as he pushed himself nervously off the bed and leant against it. “How fucking difficult is it to say it out loud.” Daringly he put his finger against Sean’s lips as the pilot opened his mouth to ask another question. “To say out loud that I want you, I need you and I love you. There, I’ve said it.” 

Then they both looked at the door when a very audible _‘Hallelujah’_ sounded just outside.

Orlando couldn’t help the giggle that escaped, Brad was shamelessly eavesdropping. “Did you know Brad is a complete arsehole?” he called out, winking at Sean.

Sean snickered, “I’ve noticed once or twice,” he replied loudly enough for Brad to hear. 

_“I heard that!”_ Brad yelled back. 

They both started laughing until they met each other’s eyes, than the laughter died because suddenly Orlando’s words were hanging between them.

Sean took Orlando’s hand and stood, pulling him a little closer. “I’m not going to ask whether you meant all that, the reaction of the… peanut gallery,” he motioned at the door, “made it all very clear that you did… do,” he smiled.

_“I resent that!”_ The one man peanut gallery interfered again. 

Orlando pulled away from Sean, “Hang on,” he mouthed and walked on silent feet to the door. He yanked it open and Brad almost fell inside. “Brad, stop being a pain in the arse. Go! Get to work, or something.”

“But babe…” Brad protested.

“Go.” Orlando repeated, "it's fine, Brad, go on, I'll see you later."

Brad reached out and brushed a thumb over Orlando's cheekbone. "Okay, babe, see you soon." He nodded at Sean and stalked to the exit.

Orlando closed the door and turned back to Sean, only to find him standing very close.

“So… Brad knew?” Sean asked with just the slightest bit of suspicion in his voice.

Orlando’s eyes widened in surprise. “Of course he did, I’ve got no secrets from him.”

Sean nodded in understanding, he reached out and touched Orlando’s hand, his eyes never leaving the mechanic’s as his hand trailed up Orlando’s bare arm. “I think that needs to change, don’t you?” 

Orlando’s mouth dropped open at Sean’s words, a shiver running through him at Sean’s touch. He nodded slowly finding his voice again. “Does that mean…” he hesitated.

Sean cocked his head, a grin on his face, “Does that mean… what?” His hand travelled to Orlando’s neck, gently tugging him closer, “Does that mean that I feel the same?” he murmured, his lips only inches from Orlando’s. “Oh yeah, I do.” Then his mouth finally captured Orlando’s.

Orlando’s sigh was lost against Sean’s lips and he couldn’t help pressing closer to the other man, his bare chest rubbed enticingly against Sean’s clothed one. Orlando’s hand slid under the shirt Sean was wearing. His fingers dancing happily across a furry stomach making Sean groan at the fluttering touches as his tongue delved deeper into Orlando’s mouth. 

“I hope you’re not as grumpy as you were this morning. Dr Wenham will be with you in a mom… holy cow!” It was Craig who breezed into the room, coming to a stumbling halt when he caught sight of the two men kissing.

“Well, aren’t you a sneaky one,” Craig threw a rather vicious look at Orlando, when he and Sean drew apart, “Does Brad know?”

Orlando opened his mouth as did Sean, but at that moment David stepped into the room. “Thank you, Craig, that will be all.”

Craig sent another dark look at Orlando, then he slipped past the doctor and closed the door behind him with a bang.

David laughed and shook his head. “Caught in the act?” he asked.

Both Sean and Orlando looked guilty and nodded.

“That’s alright then,” David said warmly, “Poor Craig, but I’m glad you two finally came to your senses.”

“You knew?” Sean and Orlando chorused.

The red-haired doctor snickered. “Yes, I knew, I think the whole town knows and anyone who doesn’t will, just as soon as Craig leaves the hospital.” 

“Oh fuck,” Sean groaned, “I’m still not used to living in a small community.”

Orlando and David both laughed at Sean’s horror stricken face.

“You’ll get used to it, I did,” David winked at Orlando as he reassured Sean. “Now if you could wait outside for a bit? I’d like to examine Orlando and if he manages to get a clean bill of health you can take him home.”

Sean went to the door, but Orlando stopped him. “It’s okay, David, I don’t mind if he stays.”

David nodded, his stethoscope ready and he motioned for Orlando to sit on the bed. After repeating his examination from the night before David nodded in satisfaction. “You’re fine, Orlando. If you get dressed I’ll have Craig come and put a sling on that arm.”

Sean scowled, but Orlando nodded. “How long do I have to wear a sling, David? I won’t be able to do my work with it.”

“The weekend, Monday too, longer would be better. You’ve had quite a traumatising experience, Orlando, been knocked about quite a bit, you were on the verge of hypothermia. It’ll be better to give your body some time to heal and come to terms with what happened to you,” David advised.

“I’m fine, honestly, David, it’ll be better for me to get back to work,” Orlando assured the doctor. 

David sighed and made some notes in Orlando’s file. “Alright then, check in with the clinic on Tuesday morning and we’ll see about declaring you fit for work then.”

“Thanks, Dave,” Orlando grabbed the shirt Brad had brought him, while David left to find Craig.

“Are you sure you should get back to work so soon?” Sean asked as he helped Orlando with his shirt. 

Orlando rolled his eyes. “Sean, I feel fine, I’m just a little tired but I’ve got today, tomorrow and Monday to rest. I’ll be bored stiff by Tuesday!” He turned and smiled at Sean, then he slapped himself against his forehead. “The dance! The dance is today, I’ve been looking forward to that!” He smiled happily at Sean. “Do you think there’s a reason for me to go there?” His eyes twinkled mischievously.

Sean held up is hands and shook his head, backing away from Orlando. “I don’t dance, Orlando, I’m not going to make a fool out of myself,” he insisted. 

Orlando stepped closer to Sean smiling sweetly. “Is there anything I can do that’ll make you change your mind?”

Sean backed further away as Orlando reached out to him. “None of that now, lad, what if-”

“Fuck me, can’t you just keep away from each other for a few minutes?” Craig stood in the doorway with a pissed off look on his face holding a sling.

Orlando huffed. “Get on with it then and we’ll be out of your hair.” 

Within minutes Craig had efficiently put Orlando’s arm in a sling. “You have to sign your discharge papers and then you can leave,” he told Orlando shortly. Without a look at either of them he left the room.

Orlando sat down on the chair beside the bed and tried to put on his socks, he gasped when he bent over and would have crumpled to his knees if it wasn’t for Sean, who grabbed hold of him just in time.

“Bugger,” Orlando groaned, unable to support himself, “that hurts.” 

Sean, who was crouched down in front of him, slowly pushing him up until he could lean against the back of the chair. His green eyes were expressing concern. “David was right, Orlando, you’ve been hurt pretty badly, you have to give yourself time to heal. I don’t think you should go to the dance, you’re not up to it.”

Orlando who sat back with his eyes closed, opened them at Sean’s words. “Oh no, Dave might be right about taking it easy and resting, but it’s not going to stop me from going to the dance, or let you wriggle out of it!”

Sean sighed and pushed himself to his feet, then helped Orlando to stand. “I’ll better get you home,” he sighed, “I’ve never met such a stubborn arse as you are.”

“Could’ve told you that myself,” Orlando muttered as he moved very carefully to the door, in more pain then he wanted to admit.

 

Craig shoved the papers towards Orlando for him to sign, putting them in a tray without a word. 

Orlando shrugged and he and Sean left the hospital, walking in the direction of the garage. 

“What’s going to happen now?” Orlando asked a little timidly, the pain in his body increasing now that he actually had to hold himself up for more than a few steps. 

Sean opened his mouth, when something started to beep. He pulled a pager from his pocket and read the message. 

“Damn! Orlando I’ve got to go, there’s an emergency and I have to fly out with Eric. I hope I will be back by late afternoon though.”

Orlando winced, his own ordeal only too fresh in his mind.

Sean moved closer, his eyes expressing his concern. “Are you going to be okay? Can you make it home?”

“I’ll be fine, Sean, don’t worry about me. Go, Eric is waiting for you,” Orlando assured him.

“Right then, lad, see you later,” Sean smiled and then hastily left for the airstrip.

Orlando grimaced, he hadn’t wanted to worry, Sean, but it was going to take him some time to make his way home. 

He slowly started to walk, wondering why he felt so disappointed, was it because Sean’s goodbye hadn’t been exactly what he’d hoped for?

tbc


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

Dom was on his way to the garage, there probably wasn’t much to do, but tidying up would distract him from the thoughts that had been whirling in his mind since the day before.

The streets of Windona were fairly empty at this early hour, so Dom was a little surprised to see a lone figure coming in his direction, or to be more accurate going towards the garage. Dom squinted against the sun, the silhouette looked familiar and then he started to run. 

“Orlando?!” He shouted, when he noticed his friend appeared to be struggling to stay on his feet. He reached Orlando just in time to offer a helping hand. 

“Fuck, Orli, what are you doing out of hospital and on your own? Where’s Sean, or Brad, why isn’t Eric here, he treats you like his little brother.” 

 

Orlando was panting, his hand flopping up and down in front of Dom’s face, indicating they would talk later.

Dom searched his pockets for the key and opened the door to the small flat above the garage where Orlando lived. “Okay, let’s get you inside and into bed and then we’ll talk,” he warned Orlando.

Twenty minutes later Orlando was in his bed, glad to be lying propped up on a couple of pillows against the headboard. 

“Can I get you anything?” Dom asked looking at Orlando’s pale face in concern.

Orlando shifted, trying to get more comfortable, his bruises making themselves known with each movement. “I could murder a cooked brekkie,” he looked hopefully at Dom.

Dom raised his eyebrows. “Breakfast _again_?”

Orlando chuckled. “Didn’t get any, not with Craig pissed off at walking in on us twice.”

“Scuse me?” Dom’s mouth dropped open. “Walking in on you twice? With those bruises?” he asked incredulously.

“Kissing!” Orlando rolled his eyes, “Nothing else, Dommie, he just walked in on us kissing.” 

Dom plopped down on the edge of the bed. “Fuck Orli, I bet he was absolutely thrilled about that, he’s had a crush on Sean for ages.” 

Orlando pulled a face, “That explains his charming behaviour then, I thought he had his eyes on someone else.” 

“What? Someone else being our friendly neighbourhood cop perhaps?” Dom guessed shrewdly.

Orlando shrugged, “ They’re both blonds, it’s not strange.” 

Dom leant towards Orlando searching his eyes. “Both also have an extremely soft spot for a certain someone I know.” 

“So?” 

It was Dom’s turn to shrug. "Nothing, but I can see why he might be a little frustrated. That’s enough about Craig though. I gather Sean finally told you?” he asked.

Orlando’s face fell. “He… uh, he didn’t exactly tell me anything,” he admitted. “Well maybe sort of, but not really…”

Dom shook his head. “Oh, you did a nice bit of talking first, didn’t you mate?” 

“Now wait a minute,” Orlando started, “I told him I love him and… and he said he felt the same.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Sean,” Dom agreed, knowing his cousin’s way with words, or lack thereof, well enough. “I’ll go get you some breakfast, you get some rest now!” he pointed at Orlando. 

Orlando pulled the blankets a little higher. “Still want to go to the dance though,” he muttered with a shiver.

### 

After an extensive breakfast with the toast only a little burned, Dom insisted Orlando take a nap, or he would have Doctor Wenham admit him to the hospital again and effectively stop him from going to the dance.

Orlando had grumbled and muttered, but Dom was adamant and Orlando reluctantly admitted he was feeling exhausted.

The next time Orlando opened his eyes it was to overhear a muted conversation in the living room.

_… to Pine Hill… snake bite…_

“Shit, that’s bad luck,” Dom’s voice sounded concerned. 

_… hours… late…_

Orlando rubbed his eyes, Dom was apparently talking to someone on the radio, the connection wasn’t very good and he could only hear half of what was being said. 

What the hell was going on now? 

He tried to sit up and groaned when his abused muscles played up. Gingerly shifting himself, he managed to get his feet on the floor and then had to breathe deeply a couple of times to dispel the feeling of nausea. He pushed himself to his feet and stood swaying, clutching his side with his left arm, his right arm held close to his chest.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Orlando whimpered quietly, he wished he hadn’t moved, his entire body was hurting. It was time for another round of painkillers.

“Oh damn,” he remembered David giving him the prescription and he had stuffed it in his jeans. He should have given it to Craig to get his medication but had forgotten all about it. 

His eyes searched the room for his jeans; he thought he’d chucked them on the floor somewhere, but couldn't see them.

The door to the bedroom was pushed open wide. “Hey there, Sleeping Beauty, I thought I heard you moaning.” Dom entered the room looking very cheerful.

“What’s up with you?” Orlando asked suspiciously.

Dom’s face had a wounded look on it. “Now is that the way to treat your best friend?” 

“Yeah, ‘tis usually,” Orlando nodded, “especially when he’s behaving like a silly arse.”

“Well forgive this silly arse for intruding. Shall I take these goodies away with me again?” Dom held up a small bottle with pills.

Orlando smiled. “Thanks, man, I was just thinking of taking a couple.” 

Dom’s face went immediately from cheeky to concerned. “Are you in a lot of pain?”

“Let’s just say I hurt in places I didn’t know I had muscles and I might have bruises on my bruises, I feel a bit nauseous too.” Orlando confessed as he carefully sat down on the bed again.

After reading the instructions on the bottle, Dom handed Orlando two pills and fetched him some water. 

Orlando quickly swallowed the pills and with a sigh he snuggled back into the pillows. “What time is it?” 

“It’s almost two,” Dom told him, “you can sleep another couple of hours and then we’ll see then if you’re fit enough to go to the dance.” 

Orlando snorted. “ You and whose army?” 

“Oh, I bet I could get Brad to come and hold you down, or David, I’m sure he would have no qualms about tying you to the bed.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Orlando’s eyes started to drift closed, “thanks for getting the prescription filled, Dommie, you’re a good mate.” 

It stayed quiet for so long that Orlando prised his eyes open to look at Dom. “What’s wrong?” 

Dom stood with his hands in his pockets looking out of the window. “I’m anything but a good mate, getting the painkillers was the least I could do for you after yesterday, Orli. It’s all my fault, I did nothing to get you out, I even ran when Eric asked me to… asked me to hold the stuff for when he was about to…” he turned and lifted his arm, making a slicing motion.

Orlando who had fully opened his eyes in bewilderment at Dom’s ranting, shuddered violently, his nausea returning in tenfold. He threw back the covers and staggered to the bathroom, just in time to empty his stomach.

Dom had followed Orlando closely and stood behind him a disgusted look on his face. “ I’m such a fucking fool,” he groused, “Orli, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean… I mean I did, but not like that and… I’m sorry, I better go now,” he turned on his heel and stalked to the front door.

Orlando looked helplessly around for a cloth and didn’t see one. “Dom!” he croaked, “Please don’t leave me alone, please come back. I’m sorry.” 

Dom froze, then he whirled around. “Stop that! I’m the one who is sorry, I’m the one who has fucked up, I’m-”

“Please Dommie,” Orlando interrupted him shakily still on his knees in front of the toilet, “I need water and a cloth.”

“Shit!” Hands pulled in frustration at spiky hair before Dom started to move, getting a glass of water, pushing it into Orlando’s hands, then finding a cloth to use to wipe Orlando’s face. “I’m an arsehole, aren’t I?” he asked, sinking to the floor next to Orlando.

Orlando let Dom wipe his face and drank the water greedily, then he rested his head against Dom’s shoulder. “You’re not, you’re my best friend, Dom, and if it wasn’t for you I would have drowned.”

Dom put his arm around his friend, figuring Orlando was still feeling queasy. “Why do you say that, I didn’t do anything?”

Orlando shivered. “If you hadn’t called it in…”

“You told me to,” Dom protested.

“Yeah, but _you_ did it, told them about the situation, gave them the facts, let Sean know where I was. Made sure someone came… You, Dommie, no one else.” Orlando shivered again.

Dom pulled his shivering friend closer. “You think you can go to bed now, or do you still feel sick?” 

“Need to take more pills, I just puked them into the toilet,” Orlando mumbled.

“We’ll get you back to bed first, then I’ll get you the pills,” Dom got them both to their feet and helped Orlando back to the bedroom. 

Dom handed Orlando two new pills and another glass of water and watched as Orlando carefully manoeuvred until he could lie comfortably.

“Stop beating yourself up, Dommie,” he murmured with half closed eyes.

Dom smiled. “Promise, now go to sleep.”

### 

Sean leant against the nose of the aircraft as he watched Eric accompany his patient to the ambulance. The unfortunate man would be taken to Pine Hill hospital where they would administer the right anti-venom.

Eric returned as soon as the ambulance left. “How long will refuelling take?”

Sean looked behind him. “They’re working on it now, another thirty minutes I’d say before we can take off.”

“So much for going to the dance,” Eric grumbled, “I could have done with a bit of mindless fun.”

“We might still make it,” Sean looked at his watch, “if nothing else goes wrong.”

“I thought you didn’t care much for dancing?” Eric said casually, leaning against the aircraft next to Sean.

Sean huffed. “So? I can change my mind if I want to, besides, you’re not the only one who is looking forward to a bit of – what did you call it again? Mindless fun?”

Eric grinned. “Oh you’ve got it bad flyboy.”

Sean grimaced, “Please don’t say that, you sound just like Craig, and what have I got bad?” he tried.

“No fucking way are you going to deny this Bean. Orli has managed to get to you, admit it!” Eric smiled triumphantly.

Sean’s features softened at the mention of Orlando’s name. “Aye, that he has, but I don’t know Eric, I’m not sure that he’s ready. I mean, he has just broken up with Brad, he went through a terrible ordeal only yesterday. He’s not ready for an important step like this.” 

Eric rolled his eyes. “Didn’t David tell me this morning that he caught you two, _going at it_ in Orli’s room?”

“Kissing!” Sean growled, “that’s all it was, kissing!”

A huge grin spread across Eric’s face. “You were caught kissing Orli!” he crowed, then his face sobered, “That’ll spread across town like wildfire, you can’t back out now, Sean. If you’re even remotely serious…” Eric trailed of when he caught sight of Sean’s face.

“ _I_ am serious, I almost lost him yesterday, Eric,” Sean clenched his fists as he remembered his desperation of the day before, “I just don’t know, he’s still very close to Brad.”

 

“Take it from me, Sean,” Eric touched one of Sean’s tight fists, “Orlando has had serious feelings for you for a long time now and Brad? I guess you’ll have to learn how to deal with him, because he’s Orlando’s first lover and I’m sure he’ll kill you if you hurt him.”

Sean turned to Eric, “I have no intention of hurting Orlando.”

Eric crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Good, then I’d say go for it!” He looked over Sean’s shoulder at the mechanics moving away from the aircraft. “I think there’s a dance you’re expected to be at. Let’s go.”

Sean looked at his watch and sighed, he hoped Orlando was a patient man.

### 

Orlando grumbled impatiently as he tried to wriggle his way into his jeans. He felt slightly better after his nap, the warm covers and the painkillers had eased the stiff muscles and his bruised body enough for him to be able to get up and get ready for the dance. That is, if he ever managed to zip his fly left-handed.

Dom had gone home to get ready for the dance, leaving him to struggle with his clothes on his own… one handed.

Orlando's breath suddenly whooshed out of him as if he’d been punched in the stomach, his legs felt like jelly and he sank to the floor. Yesterday he had come dangerously close to having to make do with just one hand for the rest of his life! 

 

With a shaking hand he touched his shoulder, prodded the skin softly and winced as the tissue still seemed to be sensitive. His hand trailed further down to his elbow, his eyes fixed on the spot Karl and Eric had indicated would be where they would have had to amputate. Orlando felt bile rising in his throat, he took a couple of deep breaths, trying very hard to calm his stomach. He looked at his bruised arm, wiggled his fingers carefully, completely unaware of the silent tears running down his face.

### 

“… he was practically humping Sean, can you believe it? I could tell Sean wasn’t falling for it of course, I could see his face, that said it all really. Officer Pitt dumped him and he immediately throws himself at the hottest guy in town and…”

Orlando tried to slip inside unseen to avoid Craig and his cronies, but he didn’t succeed. Craig’s loud voice went silent as soon as he noticed Orlando, smirking while he rolled his eyes at the few people who couldn’t resist the latest gossip and were hanging onto his every word. 

His eyes downcast, Orlando made his way to the bar and ordered a double whisky, he just shrugged when Billy raised his eyebrows at him. 

He was lifting his second double to his lips when a strong hand clamped around his wrist. “Now that would be a big mistake, babe, don’t you think?”

Orlando’s shoulders slumped. “Leave it, Brad, I’m not in the mood for a lecture.” 

“Too bad.” Brad lifted the glass from Orlando’s fingers and put it down, then he took Orlando’s elbow and steered him away from the bar and into a quiet corner. “What the fuck are you thinking, Orlando?” Brad hissed at him. “You’re on prescription painkillers and you’re drinking whisky?” 

Orlando lifted his head, angry eyes looking up at his former lover. “You are _not_ my fucking babysitter, Brad, if I want to drink then I will!” 

Brad’s eyes narrowed and he took in Orlando’s tense posture. His arm in the sling held tight against his body, his lips pressed together in a thin line, and he dropped his eyes, avoiding Brad’s gaze. Brad’s face softened. “Alright come on,” his arm went around Orlando’s shoulders and he led him further down the corridor. “What’s this all about?”

Orlando shrugged off Brad’s arm and kicked the wall in frustration. “Nothing you need to know,” he snapped.

Brad just nodded. “Coming to terms with this isn’t easy, is it?”

Orlando’s head shot up, he opened his mouth then stubbornly shut it again. 

“It’ll take time, babe, a lot of time and you need to talk to someone about it,” Brad lifted a hand and poked Orlando’s nose. 

Orlando managed a small smile. “Can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

“Nope,” Brad grinned, “and now we’re going to dance until that flyboy of yours arrives. Ow!” he griped as Orlando punched his arm. 

“Sean is going to kill you if you call him flyboy,” Orlando warned him. 

Brad looked down his nose at Orlando. “He doesn’t know I call him that.” He started pulling Orlando behind him back into the room.

“He will when I tell him,” Orlando snickered and stuck out his tongue at Brad’s back. 

“I saw that,” Brad threw over his shoulder.

Orlando just rolled his eyes.

### 

Sean sighed as he pulled the door to the pub open, the music spilling over him as soon as he set foot inside.

Eric pushed past him hurriedly. “Two pints, Livvy!” he yelled to be heard.

Liv waved at him that she’d got it and smiled brightly at Eric.

Sean loosened the tie of his uniform, he wished he could have gone straight home. He was tired, it had been two long days, but he needed to know how Orlando was doing and he knew the younger man had been determined to go to the dance even if he’d had to crawl to get there.

“Stubborn as a mule,” he muttered smiling at his glass.

“You’re back, now the party can begin,” a unexpected voice whispered seductively in Sean’s ear. 

Sean turned and looked into Craig’s gleaming eyes, he raised his eyebrows at the daring nurse. “Craig, what a surprise, I would’ve thought you’d be on the dance floor showing off your… considerable skills.”

Sean’s sarcasm went by an oblivious Craig, he smiled and put a hand on Sean’s arm. “I’ve been waiting for you, Sean, I just know we’ll be good together, both on and off the dance floor,” he grinned, his fingers teasingly trailing a pattern on Sean’s wrist. 

Sean pulled his arm away abruptly. “Knock it off, Craig, you know I’m not interested.” 

Craig’s reaction was one Sean hadn’t anticipated. A small triumphant smile crossed the dark haired man’s face. “Yeah, you’d rather have the pretty boy, Sean, but you _do_ know he’s got our heroic police officer wrapped around his finger, don’t you.” Craig leant in closer, deliberately brushing his chest against Sean’s arm, “and not just around his finger…” 

Sean pulled away from Craig in disgust. “That’s a lie-” he started.

“Is it?” Craig interrupted him, “You obviously haven’t seen them together yet.”

Craig tugged on Sean’s arm and despite his aversion to the other man, Sean did follow him into the makeshift ballroom. The music was a lot louder here, even if it was a slow number. 

Sean looked around the room and soon his eyes settled on the tall blond officer across the room holding a well-known curly-haired man in his arms. He flinched at Craig’s touch on his back, but couldn’t help listening to the words the other man whispered in his ear. “See? What more proof do you want, Sean, look how close they are? Do you really believe everything is over between them?”

Sean had to admit that no, it didn’t look at all as if Brad and Orlando had broken up. Orlando’s face was settled against Brad’s throat and Orlando’s good arm was around Brad’s neck. Brad was holding Orlando with both arms and they were swaying gently together.

Turning away from the disturbing view on the dance floor, Sean felt his temper rise. So Orlando had lied to him when he’d told Sean he loved him.

He shook his head, he should leave, but he wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of ruining his night. Sean turned to the man still smirking beside him. “Right, Craig, wanna dance?”

Craig beamed and before Sean could change his mind, the other man was plastered against him. Arms around Sean’s neck, their groins flush against each other.

Sean tried to pull back, but Craig wouldn’t let him and Sean already regretted his impulsiveness.  
Distracted by Craig’s persistent rubbing against him, Sean hadn’t noticed they had crossed the dance floor. Too late he realised Craig’s intention as he steered them deliberately into Brad and Orlando’s path, a collision unavoidable.

“Hey!” Brad’s voice sounded annoyed.

Hustled by the other two men, Orlando lifted his head from Brad’s shoulder. “Sean?” his voice sounded slurred and his eyes seemed a little unfocussed.

Brad had come to a halt and was still propping Orlando up with two arms. “Bean, when did you come in?” he asked surprised. 

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Craig jumped in, “but quite a while ago, he’s seen everything that’s going on here.”

Brad just raised his eyebrows at this remark, but didn’t react.

“I’ve been waiting to dance with you, Sean,” Orlando smiled brightly at Sean. 

Sean sneered at the younger man who seemed to be a little unsteady on his feet. “Is that right? You could’ve fooled me.” 

Orlando looked bewildered and hurt. “Sean?” He took a wobbly step towards Sean and reached out with his good arm. “What’s wrong, I don’t understand?”

Sean took a step away from Orlando, not wanting to be touched. “What’s the matter with you Orlando, things not clear enough for you? Are you that much of an idiot or do you take me for one?” he lashed out at the younger man.

Orlando stumbled back into Brad who only just managed to stop him from falling on his arse.

“Are you drunk as well?” Sean asked disgusted.

“Shut up, Bean, you have no idea what you’re talking about.” Brad snapped, while he threw a worried look at Orlando.

“By all means explain it to me,” Sean spat at him, “although I can’t imagine what needs explaining. It’s suddenly all clear to me now.”

Brad looked at him with contempt. “Jumping to conclusions, Bean, or have you been listening to Mister Vicious over there?” He nodded towards Craig who looked very pleased with himself.

“Everything he said turned out to be the truth, looking at the two of you…” Sean motioned with his hands at Orlando and Brad. 

“Hang on, babe,” Brad led Orlando to a couple of chairs against the wall and settled him in one, then he looked at Sean with contempt. “You’re an arse, Bean. You want to know what’s going on? I’ll tell you. Orlando’s on painkillers that would knock out a horse but he insisted on coming to the dance, Bean, and he drank a double whisky. On top of that he’s having trouble coping with what happened yesterday, and the fact that you were rather late didn’t exactly help.” Brad looked rather pointedly at Sean’s uniform.

Sean opened his mouth to contradict Brad, then closed it again. He turned to look at Orlando, at the hurt, confused look in his eyes, remembering the unsteadiness, the tight hold Brad had on him and Sean knew with clarity that he'd been a fool.

He stalked over to Orlando and dropped to his knees in front of him. “I’m a bloody fool,” he told the younger man. 

Orlando looked down on him. “You are? Why? ‘S alright though, I still love you,” he slurred leaning forward to pet Sean’s hair. He almost slid of his chair in the process and Sean hastily grabbed him and propped him up against the wall.

“I’m sorry lad,” Sean said softly, “Let me take you home, you should be in bed after all that you’ve been through.”

Orlando shook his head determinedly, and staggered to his feet. “Nuh-uh, not before we’ve danced,” he said stubbornly.

“Orlando, you are in no condition to dance,” Sean tried to talk Orlando out of the idea until he noticed Brad’s grin. “What are you laughing at?” 

Brad’s grin grew wider. “Mate, he’s been going on and on about how he was going to drag you onto the dance floor all night. There’s no way you can leave here without getting at least one dance under your belt.” 

“You’ve already danced with Craig,” Orlando said accusingly, “Don’t you want to dance with me?”

“Uh-oh,” a voice behind them chuckled. Karl had come up to them with Elijah in tow, bright grins on their faces. “I believe we’re in for some puppy dog eyes.”

Elijah nodded in agreement. 

“Oi, what’s going on here?” Dom elbowed his way through a throng of people until he met up with his friends.

Elijah pointed at Sean and Orlando. “Orlando wants to dance with Sean and we’re wondering if he will be able to refuse.”

Dom’s face got a mischievous look. “Did he use his puppy dog eyes yet?”

Those who knew what he meant shook their heads, while Sean looked puzzled. “What the hell are you on about?”

“Don’t pay attention to them, Sean, they’re just teasing you. I’d never do such a thing.” Orlando's face turned into a full pout when everybody started to laugh.

“What kind of conspiracy is going on here?” A voice asked behind them.

“Eric!” Dom grinned and pulled the taller man into their circle. “Orlando says he would never practise his puppy dog eyes on Sean!”

It was quiet for a second or two and then Eric started to laugh. “Right, we’ll see how long he can hold to that promise.”

“Sean!” Orlando pulled Sean’s arm again, “You _have_ to dance with me, just one teensy, tiny dance, than we can go home.” His fingers were inches away from Sean’s nose, who had to cross his eyes to see them.

Sean laughed and shook his head, gently pushing Orlando’s arm away. “You’re really not up to it, lad.”

Orlando’s face fell and he wobbled unsteadily on his feet.

Dom elbowed Brad in the ribs. “Here it comes,” he whispered with a snicker.

“Oh yeah,” Brad bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Sean, who had grabbed on tightly to Orlando looked up at the sound his cousin was making. “What?” he asked puzzled.

Dom only nodded with his head to Orlando and Sean turned to look at the younger man he was trying to hold up.

White teeth sank into a red bottom lip and Orlando lifted his eyes without moving his head, looking through his lashes at Sean, blinking a couple of times, then he cocked his head. “Please?” 

Orlando’s voice was soft and he still slightly slurred his words, but Sean immediately knew what the others meant by puppy dog eyes. The look was shy and at the same time seductive and Sean felt all need to object disappear. “Uhm… yeah, okay, let me hold you close, we don’t want you to trip now do we?”

Orlando beamed and the others laughed loudly, Brad and Dom hardest of all. Dom clapped Sean on the shoulder. “Man you are so whipped!”

Sean growled a little and pulled Orlando closer in his arms. “And proud of it!” After that statement he guided Orlando onto the dance floor where the DJ had put a conveniently slow number on the turntable. 

_If you leave me now_ by _Chicago_.

Orlando nestled closer in Sean’s arms. “You’re not going to leave me are you Sean?” 

Sean hated how insecure Orlando’s voice was. He tightened his grip and shook his head. “No, I’m not, I’m here to stay.”

The look of happiness that crossed Orlando’s face was unmistakable and it was all Sean needed to see.

The End 

Epilogue to follow


	7. Epilogue

** Epilogue **

 

_A week later._

Sean quietly opened the bedroom door and looked around the corner, he smiled at the sight of Orlando lying on his back, arms and legs spread out wide, his mouth slightly open while soft snoring sounds escaped. 

It was good to see him sleeping peacefully, as only hours before Sean had been awakened by Orlando’s violent thrashing, his screams for help, not to let him drown, heartbreaking. 

He had taken hold of Orlando, pulling his clammy, shivering body into his arms and Orlando had slowly calmed down, the way he always did as soon as Sean’s arms surrounded him. Even in sleep he knew that he was safe at last.

The pilot’s eyes travelled down the gorgeous body where the bruises had now faded to a mere yellowish green. The sling had been discarded on the third day after it proved to be more of a hindrance than anything else.

Sean slipped into the bed without disturbing Orlando and turned on his side, his head resting on his raised arm, to watch Orlando sleep. 

Apparently he hadn’t been as quiet as he’d hoped, because Orlando mumbled something, his hand moving up and down the bed as if searching. 

Sean looked on with an amused smile and shifted slightly, making it easier for Orlando to find him. As soon as Orlando’s hand touched Sean’s arm a sigh spilled from his lips and he rolled over, curling up against Sean’s chest, deeply asleep again within seconds.

Pulling a pillow closer, Sean made himself more comfortable, his fingers playing softly with the dark curls.

It had only been a week ago that he held Orlando’s head, trying desperately to keep him from drowning, yet it all seemed like a bad dream. Unfortunately Orlando’s bruises and his returning nightmares were proof it had really happened. 

The dreams were worrying him and he had talked to Eric, Karl and Dave, they all had given him the same advice. Be there for Orlando, wake him up if he didn’t wake himself, encourage him to talk but not to push him. 

Orlando talked, to a point, about Sean keeping him from drowning, about how Brad, Eric and the others had done everything to save him. The one thing he never spoke of was the intended amputation. 

Sean frowned as his fingers twirled the unruly curls. He had tried to bring it up a couple of times, but Orlando had deftly avoided it by distracting Sean one way or another. 

Some of those ways had been quite enjoyable. 

Orlando shifted a little, one leg sliding between Sean’s and he pressed even closer. Sean slowly lay back down in the pillows and one of Orlando’s hands started to wander over Sean’s chest casually brushing a nipple.

Sean hissed. “How long have you been awake?”

“Hmm, a while,” Orlando mumbled sleepily, his eyes opening slowly. “I could hear you think.”

“I love you,” Sean said quietly, “and I worry about you.”

Orlando rolled his eyes, “I’m fine, Sean, honestly, I’m recovering, my shoulder’s fine, my bruises… well you can see for yourself they’re almost gone. Really I’m fine.” He kissed Sean’s breast bone and then licked a path lower to Sean’s belly button. 

He lifted his head confused when Sean’s hand under his chin stopped his intentions. “What about the nightmares?”

Orlando let out a long groan. “Sean, please, they’re just bad dreams, I’ll get over it. No need for you to lose any sleep over it, I’m fine.”

He returned to kiss the soft skin under his lips, but Sean’s words stopped him. “I wish you would talk to me, Orlando.” 

“Fuck Sean,” Orlando flopped on his back, his face screwed up in annoyance. “Why can’t you just drop it. I. Am. Fine. I don’t need to talk about anything, there’s nothing to talk about!” He scrambled off the bed and headed for the kitchen. 

Sean sighed and dragged a hand across his face. “Brilliant, Bean. Didn’t they tell you _not_ to push him?” He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of track pants. 

With slumped shoulders he shuffled into the kitchen, watching Orlando bang the cupboard doors and drawers in annoyance. Annoyance caused by him, because of his pushing.

“Orlando, I’m sorry,” Sean started, “but we really need to talk.” 

Orlando ignored him. He was making himself some oatmeal and put a couple of slices of bread in the toaster for Sean, poured juice and made tea, without even once acknowledging Sean.

“Orlando, please.” Sean touched the younger man’s arm. “You are not okay, you’ve had nightmares the past four nights and instead of getting less intense, they only get worse. I love you and I want to help you. Please, talk to me.”

Orlando sighed and turned slightly towards Sean. “I can’t,” was the soft reply. 

Sean sank onto a kitchen chair, then he reached for Orlando and tugged gently on his arm. “Will you come here, please?” 

Brown eyes flitted over Sean’s face and Orlando slowly let himself be pulled towards the other man. He straddled Sean’s lap, hiding his face in Sean’s neck. 

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Sean murmured in Orlando’s unruly curls.

Orlando hummed, nestling closer and obviously prepared to listen.

Sean smiled and held his lover tight in his arms. “I’ve applied for a house.” 

Orlando’s head flew up, nearly hitting Sean in the jaw. “You, what? You did? Why?” He sounded both curious and a little apprehensive at the same time.

“Because I’ve been working for the Royal Flying Doctors for three years now and I’m entitled to a house. I never bothered to apply for one because a house always felt too big for me alone. The flat suited me fine, but I figured that maybe you would want to live with me in a proper house, instead of going from your place to mine every few days.” He took a deep breath and then continued. “I thought it would mean starting fresh, a life together, just the two of us. I thought… I hope it will make you more secure about our relationship and make you… trust me?”

Orlando bit his lips. “I do trust you, Sean, you have to believe me, I do, you were the one who kept me from drowning, but…” he bent his head and plucked on a loose thread on Sean’s track pants. 

“But what?” Sean asked as calm as he could, not wanting Orlando to feel pushed again.

“What if…” Orlando whispered, not looking at Sean, “what if they _had_ amputated my arm, Sean. Would you…,” Orlando took a shuddering breath, Sean could feel him shaking in his lap. “Would you still want me? Would you still love me if I wasn’t perfect, if I was… maimed?” 

The last words were whispered and Sean’s eyes filled with tears as he realised what Orlando had been struggling with and his arms tightened around the other man. “I love you and treasure you, all of you, but if there had been no other way than to get you out but by amputating your arm, then so be it, because I was _not_ prepared to lose you, Orlando.”

The sudden wetness in his neck, told Sean Orlando was crying and he let him get it out, his hand cradling Orlando’s head in comfort. It had been a difficult couple of days and Orlando’s ordeal hadn’t been dealt with properly by either of them. This was what Orlando needed and Sean was prepared to sit there for the rest of the day if that would make Orlando feel better.

Even if his arse was getting numb.

Gradually Orlando seemed to quieten down and Sean rubbed his back to ease tense muscles, realising Orlando was slightly embarrassed by his emotional outburst.

There was a loud plop in the kitchen and both men started as two slices of bread flew out of the toaster.

Orlando giggled nervously and Sean grinned broadly. “I’m usually ready to catch them,” Orlando apologised as he slid off Sean’s lap and picked up the toast from the floor. “I’d forgotten all about it.”

Sean pushed himself to his feet, wincing as his backside protested just a little. “I don’t give a damn about the toast, Orlando, I just want you to be alright.” His face turned serious again. “Please don’t hide your worries from me again, you can talk to me about anything you know that, don’t you?” 

Orlando popped two new slices of bread in the toaster and then turned into Sean’s arms. “I know and I promise to talk to you, but I think we’ve done enough serious talking for one day,” he muttered, pressing soft lips against Sean’s. 

“Hmm, yeah, perhaps,” Sean agreed when his lips were his own again. His hand stroked Orlando’s back, dipping into his boxers, kneading Orlando’s buttocks. “We should eat breakfast,” he murmured as his other hand slid into Orlando’s boxers as well, teasing smooth skin with his nails.

Orlando shuddered. “Yes, we should. I have to get… ahh.. ready to catch the… fuck Sean, right there… toast...”

Sean’s fingers had found their way to the front of Orlando’s boxers and were stroking the velvety hardness there. “Aye, we should,” he agreed, starting to withdraw his fingers from their cosy place. A tight grip around his wrist prevented this.

“Don’t you dare,” Orlando hissed, pushing Sean’s hand back to where he needed it most. 

“But I want my breakfast, I need my vitamins and proteins,” Sean teased Orlando, ready to remove his hand again. 

Orlando looked up through his eyelashes and smiled sweetly. “Don’t you worry about proteins, Seanie, I’ll make sure you’ll get some.” 

Sean growled at Orlando’s promise and pulled his hand out of the boxers anyway, pulling Orlando into his arms, crushing their lips together. He walked Orlando backwards until the kitchen table hit the younger man in the thighs. Without removing his lips Sean lifted Orlando and deposited him on the table, scattering cutlery and breakfast items all over the place. 

Orlando caught on pretty quick and lowered himself on the table, while Sean grabbed hold of Orlando’s boxers, urging him to raise his hips and dragged them down the long legs. 

Sean carelessly dropped the boxers, taking in the delicious body laid out before him. From the slender, rather small feet for a man, up the long, lean legs to where his prize was rising proudly from the dark curls. 

“I want my breakfast,” he told Orlando and licked his lips. He leant forward and nuzzled Orlando’s balls before engulfing his cock in warm, wet heat.

“Oh God, Sean!” Orlando’s hips rose off the table, pushing his cock deeper into Sean’s mouth. 

Sean relaxed his throat however, and allowed Orlando to thrust into his mouth. His hands reached under Orlando, taking hold of his buttocks. He smiled around his mouthful when he felt Orlando’s hands grabbing his hair. 

Orlando slung one of his long legs over Sean’s shoulder, pulling Sean deeper between his legs. “Sean,” he panted, “I’m not going to last long.”

“Uhuh,” Sean rumbled and he could feel Orlando shudder. He hummed some more, knowing what the vibrations would do to Orlando. He sucked harder, swirling his tongue around the head then taking the shaft deep again until his nose brushed the musky curls at the base.

“Fuckofuckofuck… Sean!” Orlando cried out, flooding Sean’s mouth with his essence, his hips pumping wildly as his orgasm tore through him and he shuddered violently. 

Sean swallowed furiously and finally let Orlando’s shaft slip free from his mouth, a triumphant smile playing around his lips.

Orlando pushed himself to his elbows with effort and reached out to Sean. “That was fantastic,” he mumbled and pulled Sean down until he could reach his lips. His tongue darted into Sean’s mouth, seeking out his own taste. “Hmm, you taste delicious,” he muttered, diving back in, until his leg brushed against something hard, which immediately elicited a groan from Sean.

“I think you’re in need of… something, aren’t you?” he teased Sean.

Sean moaned when Orlando’s hand brushed against his erection. “Don’t tease,” he implored.

Orlando sat up on the table, kissing Sean softly. “What do you need?” he asked. “My mouth, my arse?”

“Your arse,” Sean breathed, “Fuck, I want your arse so badly.” He looked around him frantically. “No lube.”

“Hang on,” Orlando hopped off the table, opened a cupboard and pulled out a large bottle. “Extra virgin,” he giggled.

“On your front, on the table,” Sean urged him and opened the bottle of olive oil, managing to carefully tilt the bottle and coat his fingers.

Orlando lay down on his belly on the table and waited patiently for Sean to prepare him. His eyes closed as he felt the first finger enter him, carefully pushing in and stretching him. Sean, as impatient as he was, was not going to hurt his lover and he made sure Orlando was properly stretched. 

Sean pushed his track pants down and used the olive oil on his cock, glad that they didn’t have to use any condoms and slowly pushed into Orlando’s tight passage. He caressed the back of Orlando’s neck with his thumb, rubbing soothing circles and Orlando turned his head, softly kissing Sean’s wrist to indicate he was fine. 

Sean began to thrust, slowly at first, but his need to come was slowly overtaking him and he sped up, grunting with every thrust.

“Come on, Sean, you can do better than that,” Orlando encouraged him, whimpering when the next few strokes hit the little bundle of nerves inside him accurately.

Sean grabbed Orlando’s hips when he felt his climax washing over him, filling Orlando with his seed and he growled deep in his throat.

Orlando took hold of his own cock, which had grown hard again and he tugged a couple of times, until he came again, grimacing a little when his come splattered against the table. 

Sean pulled out of Orlando reaching for some kitchen paper to clean them both up rather haphazardly. 

Orlando turned over until he sat on the edge of the table, his arms going around Sean’s neck. “I think we need a shower,” he smiled.

Sean’s arms went around Orlando’s waist and he pulled him close. “Hmm, I agree and then I think we better go out for breakfast.” He looked at the two pieces of toast that had flown through the air unnoticed this time and at the unappetizing bowl of oatmeal. “We might need to disinfect the table too before we eat at it again.”

Orlando jumped of the table, pulling Sean with him. “Shower and some brekkie first, cleaning job later. Now about that house…”

### 

Orlando opened the pub doors, to find it already busy at the early hour.

“Ha, two more for breakfast,” Dom crowed, he sat behind a large plate with a traditional English breakfast, while Brad sat next to him, looking with distaste at all the greasy food. 

Sean tapped Orlando’s shoulder, “Look at Eric,” he said, indicating his head.

Eric was leaning with one elbow on the bar, a glass of orange juice in the other and he was smiling and nodding at Liv.

“Yay, I think he’s finally found the courage to do something about his attraction to her.” Orlando looked very pleased.

Sean nodded. “Aye, they make a handsome couple.”

They sat down at Brad and Dom’s table and Orlando smiled affectionately at Dom who was eating as if he expected his plate to be taken away any minute. 

Brad leant over to Orlando and put a hand on his arm. “You look happier than I’ve seen you in quite a while, babe,” he remarked with a sideways glance at Sean.

Orlando brushed his lips over Brad’s cheek. “I am, quit worrying, we’re doing well. As a matter of fact…” he looked at Sean, who was looking at the two of them with a grin. “Do you mind if I tell them?” Orlando asked his lover.

Sean shook his head.

“Sean has applied for a house and we’re going to live together.” 

“Yess!” Dom shouted and pumped a fist in the air, immediately attracting attention from everyone. 

Eric came over and wanted to know what was going on, so Orlando told him.

“It’s about time you two got your act together,” Eric nodded in satisfaction.

Orlando leaned one elbow on the table. “I see that you have too,” he indicated Liv with his head. To his delight he made Eric blush.

“She’s a wonderful woman,” Eric defended himself.

 

“I know why you two have decided on that house,” Dom pointed his fork at them. “You just want more rooms to christen.”

Brad nodded enthusiastically. “Every available flat surface I suspect.”

“Wankers!” Orlando grinned. “I’ll have you know that only this morning we used the kitchen table to-”

His words were cut off as Sean clapped his hand over Orlando’s mouth. “None of their damned business,” he growled, glaring at Brad and Dom who both had the same mischievous grin on their face.

“Man, have you finally finished?” Brad complained as Dom put his knife and fork down.

Dom looked at him and scowled. “I can’t help it if you don’t like a fried breakfast.”

Brad shuddered. “It’s disgusting!”

“Well you’d better get used to it,” Dom told him.

Orlando and Sean looked open-mouthed at the two men. “What’s up with you two?” Orlando asked suspiciously.

Dom batted his eyelashes. “You’re not the only one who has found himself a hunk of a man to play with.”

Now it was Brad’s turn to scowl. “I resent that.”

“What, the hunk bit?” Disbelief was written all over Dom’s face.

“No, the playing part,” Brad said. “Now let’s go, didn’t you want to show me some sort of collection?”

Orlando, Sean and Eric were speechless as the two men left the pub and Eric scratched his head. “Now there’s something I didn’t know.”

Sean and Orlando were no longer paying attention though, their eyes were on each other again and Eric quietly left the table winking at Liv.

 

“When will you know about the house?” Orlando asked, his head close to Sean’s.

Sean’s arm sneaked over the back of Orlando’s chair and around his waist. “Any day now, but I’m quite sure it will be approved,” he reassured Orlando.” 

He softly kissed Orlando’s temple. “I love you, you know,” he whispered.

Orlando rubbed his face against Sean’s lips with a happy sigh. “I love you too, Sean, so very much.”

The End 


End file.
